Entre la vida y la muerte
by Tsunai25
Summary: cap 12 subido! Despues de la propuesta de Barbanegra, ¿que hara Ayame? La huida los lleva a un encuentro inesperado. ¿Como reaccionaran con lso nuevos acontecimientos?
1. Prologo

Es mi primer fanfic de one piece. Se centra después de Impel Down, pero como no se como acabara, pues no creo que contenga spoliers…. Aun asi lo aviso, por si acaso jajajaa. Espero que os guste ^^.

Prologo

Era medianoche en la isla de Katorea. Era famosa por sus festivales y porque poseía una de mas ciudades mas tranquilas del Grand Line, la ciudad de Isis. Esta, estaba gobernada por un pacifico rey y, debido a su amabilidad con los ciudadanos, se celebraban esos famosos festivales. La entrada a piratas estaba permitida, siempre que acataran las reglas.

Los restaurantes estaban llenos de gente y los balcones abarrotados. Dentro de unos minutos comenzarían los fuegos artificiales. La banda del somrero de paja también estaba allí. Robin les había comentado cosas del festival y Luffy no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de divertirse. Además, también su hermano también estaba por la ciudad. Cuando atracaron el barco, lo vieron en el muelle y parecía estar buscando a alguien.

Se escucharon unas explosiones y todos salieron a ver los fuegos. Sin embargo, el cielo estaba tranquilo y las explosiones parecían venir del castillo. Pronto el color rojizo del fuego y el olor a quemado inundo el aire. Algunos murmullos llenaron la sala, pero estos se callaron cuando un hombre con sangre en la cara, entro en el restaurante.

Debemos huir – gritaba – no… no lo ha conseguido. Es demasiado fuerte… Acabaremos muertos.

Enseguida se formo un gran alboroto. Algunos chillaban, otros recogían las cosas y la mayoría huia. Luffy vio a su hermano correr por la calle y, sin pensarlo dos veces, salto por el balcón y lo siguió. Zoro y Sanji lo siguieron, no sin pedirle a los demás que volvieran al barco y se preparan para zarpar. Siguieron asu capitán preguntándose a donde iban esos dos locos. Llegaron a la entrada del castillo y parecía que allí se habían detonado las explosiones, pues todo estaba destrozado y ardiendo, aunque también podía haber diso obra de Ace. No tenían tiempo que perder. Esquivaron a varios soldados y entraron. Pasaron unos segundos y el silencio que había en el interior solo fue roto por unos fuertes golpes y un grito. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Ya estaban luchando? No creían haber tardado tanto, pues Sanji guiaba a Zoro. Volvierona escuchar los golpes y subieron al a segunda planta. Zoro desenfundo las katanas y Sanji abrió la puerta. Luffy estaba preso en el duelo en una red de kairoseki, el material que le impide usar sus poderes. Ace estaba a su lado, herido pero consciente. Un poco mas adelante, estaba el rey y con el, una joven cubierta de sangre. La sujetaba por el cuello, impidiendo que se moviera. Ella intentaba librarse, pero pronto dejaría de moverse. Querian intervenir, pero no conocían la fuerza del rey y si daban un paso en falso, la acabaría matando.

Aya-chan – Ace se incorporo cuando los vio – vamos a sacarte de aquí, pero necesito tu ayuda, ¿crees que puedes…?

No puede decirte nada – el rey la solto y esta cayo al suelo como un muñeco inerte – ya esta muerta.

Maldito – susurro Luffy.

Zoro – Ace, usando su habilidad incendio una de sus manos – engo poco tiempo, ¿crees que…?

Dejamelo a mi – el joven espadachín guardo sus espadas y se preparo para correr.

Yo me encargo de Luffy – Sanji corrió hacia su capitán para sacarlo de allí.

Con un rápido movimiento Zoro cogió a la joven y se alejo mientras Ace realizaba una gran explosión. No había quedado rastro del rey. Luffy corrió hacia la joven y cogió. Aun respiraba, pero muy débilmente.

Tiene que verla Chooper – dijo entregándosela a Sanji – llevaela.

Luffy, Zoro – Ace abrió una puerta – ayudarme a liberar al verdadero rey y no iremos.

¿Al verdadero rey? – repitieron los dos.

No hay tiempo – Ace corrió escalers a bajo – cuando volvamos al barco os lo explico.

Pues hasta aquí el prologo. Espero que os haya parecido interesante. Por favor, dejad reviews.


	2. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Abrió los ojos lentamente. Se encontraba en un camarote amplio y de colores claros. Sabía que estaba en un barco porque conocía perfectamente el balanceo que provocaban las olas. Intento levantarse pero le dolía demasiado el cuerpo. Se miro los brazos y pudo ver que estaban vendados, al igual que su cuello. ¿Qué había pasado? Recordó ver a Ace. Este había cambiado, ya no parecía un niño, aunque conservaba sus pecas. Recordó que también había tres jóvenes más, pero no los conocía. ¿Acaso había ampliado tripulación y había más gente buscándola? Era posible, pues hacía mucho tiempo que había abandonado a Barbablanca. Abrieron la puerta del camarote y entro un joven rubio con una bandeja. Lo reconoció como uno de los que la habían ayudado. Detrás iba Ace y un joven moreno más pequeño pero que se parecía mucho. El joven rubio le ofreció la comida y, ante el asentimiento de Ace, comió.

¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto la joven después de acabar de comer – creí que te había dado esquinazo.

No soy fácil de perder – respondió Ace – tengo orden de vigilarte. Ahora dime, ¿te volviste loca de repente?

Llevaba tiempo en esa isla, no podía soportar por más tiempo la tiranía de ese… cuando me contaron que era un impostor yo…

Casi te mata – Ace la miro enfadado - ¿Es que no tienes cabeza? No creo recordar que tuvieras un gran poder. ¿Quieres que me mate a mí?

Pero por suerte todo acabo bien – intervino Sanji intentando calmar las cosas.

Mis chicos ayudaron, así que todo está bien – sonrió el otro joven moreno.

Este es mi hermano pequeño, Monkey D. Luffy – Ace suspiro – supongo que lo conocerás.

Eres famoso en Gran Line – Ayame se incorporo un poco y sonrió – has hecho grandes cosas en poco tiempo.

Cosas sin importancia - respondió el joven saliendo de allí detrás de Sanji.

Descansa –A ce se levanto dispuesto a seguirlos, pero la joven lo sujeto por el pantalón.

¿A dónde vamos? No voy a volver, quiero elegir mi camino.

Estará preocupado – Ace se giro y vio como ella la miraba suplicante – te fuiste sin…

Tenía mis motivos, pero por favor, no me hagas volver.

Está bien, pero a cambio quédate conmigo.

Pasaron tres días en alta mar. Ace les comento que era compañera de él y que había estado en la tripulación de Barbablanca. No les explico el motivo de porque ya no estaba allí pues era cosa de ella. Su nombre era Ayame. Debido a que estaba huyendo se había escondido en esa isla. Había escuchado que el rey era prisionero en su propio castillo y que habían proclamado una dictadura encubierta. Los turistas no lo notaban pero ella había conocido a gente en el pueblo y, debido a su carácter, no podía dejarlo pasar. El resto de la historia ya la conocen.

La joven salió a cubierta y agradeció la luz del sol. El pequeño reno le había pedido que no se moviera pero, era imposible para ella permanecer más tiempo encerrada. Allí pudo ver a Ace dormitando cerca de la vela mayor, el reno estaba cerca. Una joven de pelo naranja estaba tumbada leyendo un periódico. A su lado, había una morena con un libro. El joven rubio salía de la cocina con unos refrescos. En la cabeza del barco estaba Luffy con un joven de pelo rizado, parecían estar jugando. Un poco más a la derecha, un hombre de pelo azul, se encontraba rodeado de herramientas y arreglaba un cañón. Se dispuso a bajar las escaleras pero en ellas había un esqueleto tomando té. Un momento, pensó, ¿un esqueleto tomando té? Se giro para volver al camarote, pues pensó que estaba loca y tropezó con algo. Al levantar la vista vio a un joven de pelo verde que había entrado en el castillo. La miraba fijamente y pudo ver que no se fiaba mucho de ella.

Lo… lo siento – la joven se disculpo y llamo la atención del esqueleto. Este se levanto y ella abrió la puerta del camarote.

Oiiiii Aya-chan ven a jugar con nosotros – grito Luffy desde la cabeza del león y todos le volvieron a mirarla.

No te asustes, solo es Brook – Zoro hablo con indiferencia – es parte de la tripulación,

Señorita – el esqueleto se acerco - ¿me enseñaría sus bragas?

Esqueleto salido – Sanji le lanzo una patada. Luego cogió una mano de Ayame - ¿Quiere un refresco señorita?

Debería estar en la cama – Chooper suspiro – es la cuarta vez que se levanta – tendré que atarla.

Es imposible domar el viento – Ace levanto su sombrero – y este sopla con fuerza.

Lamento las molestias causadas – la joven se sentó cerca de Ace – desembarcare en la próxima isla y…

¿Piensas que me quedare aquí? – Ace sonrió divertido – ya sabes que no puedo hacerlo.

Ace nos conto que sois compañeros – Nami se incorporo.

Esto… pues…

Soy como un ángel guardián. La ayudo cuando está en peligro.

¿Estas en peligro? – pregunto Ussop.

Si lo estas no bajaras del barco – Luffy sonaba autoritario.

No estoy en ningún peligro – Ayame suspiró - ¿Por qué dices esas cosas? Solo quiero volver a tierra. En el mar no me encuentro bien.

En la isla de Mariejoa era donde se encontraba la sede del Gobierno Mundial. Allí estaban los hombres más poderosos de la marina. Habían convocado una reunión de emergencia debido al último incidente. Algunos Shichibukai también habían asistido. La seriedad de sus caras presagiaba que algo malo iba a ocurrir. El único que parecía indiferente a todo, era un hombre con barba y pelo blanco.

¡Garp! – un hombre con una gaviota en la cabeza golpeo la mesa, despertando al nombrado. Se trataba de Sengoku, el jefe supremo del gobierno mundial – deja ya de dormitar. Tus nietos tienen la culpa de todo.

Los jóvenes son impulsivos. ¿Qué puedo hacer? – respondió el aludido entre risas.

Los últimos acontecimientos los han unido, pero no podemos permitir que se reúnan con Barbablanca. Tenemos que parar esto ya – dijo uno de los almirantes.

El poder de esa joven es especial – Mihawk se levanto. No iba nunca a esas reuniones, pero conocía a Ayame y estaba interesado en las noticias. Se dirigió a la puerta – ella evita a Barbablanca. No creo que debáis preocuparos por eso.

Pero esta con Ace – Sengoku se sentó – el es su capitán, el de ambos. Tarde o temprano se verán.

Ace es cosa mía – un hombre moreno se levanto y sonrió – consiguió librarse de Impel Down, pero esta vez acabare con él.

Barbanegra – algunos susurros recorrieron la sala cuando Mihawk se paro, se giro y lo miro – puede que ahora pertenezcas a los Shichibukai, pero lo que hiciste es una ofensa que solo ha perdonado el Gobierno Mundial, tenlo en cuenta.

¿Me estas amenazando?

Calma – Sengoku intento poner paz. No era el mejor momento para que se pelearan entre ellos. Mihawk se fue y se dirigió a Barbanegra – Ace será cosa tuya. ¿Estas de acuerdo Garp?

Bah, ellos saben cuidarse solos – sonrió este divertido.


	3. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

La brisa marina agitaba su pelo y acariciaba su piel. Estaba sentada en la barandilla del barco con una botella de licor. Se había nublado el día y el fresco de la noche anunciaba mal tiempo. Nami había predicho que llovería y parecía no equivocarse. Como siempre, las pesadillas se repetían y no podía dormir. Noto movimiento en su espalda, pero no se giro. Sabía quien era. Aunque hacía tiempo que estaba sola, recordaba que cuando no podía dormir, Ace y ella se pasaban la noche en vela charlando y bebiendo hasta que el alcohol la vencía y le permitía dormir.

¿No puedes dormir? – Ace se apoyo a su lado y vio la botella - ¿Qué has visto?

Tengo que marcharme – le dio otro trago a la botella – sino me dejas ir, me escapare.

Tienes el suficiente poder para poder marcharte sin que te detengamos – Ace le quito la botella y bebió un trago – pero no quieres huir mas, por eso no te has ido.

La oscuridad lo cubrirá todo. Si me quedo aquí, ellos…. Tu... – Ayame desvio la mirada al inmenso mar – esta será mi lucha.

¿Qué pasa conmigo? – Ace la cogió de los hombros y le obligo a mirarle – no importa lo que veas, no tiene porque cumplirse.

¿Cuando ha fallado? - Ayame alzo la voz debido a todo lo que había bebido – incluso lo de Barbanegra, a pesar de que lo advertí. Pidio que lo vigilaran pero por su culpa Sacchi…

Si hubiera estado allí…

¡Hubieras muerto como él! ¿no lo entiendes? Soy un monstruo.

¿Por qué dices eso? Aya –chan yo…

Ace – la joven le puso la mano en el hombro y dejo de hablar – vete a dormir, mañana… hablamos.

El joven obedeció y se marcho. La joven permaneció allí un rato más y luego también se marcho. Desde el mástil de vigía, Zoro observaba la escena. Los gritos de ella le habían alertado. ¿Qué tipo de poder había usado? Ace le había hecho caso sin rechistar. Intrigado volvió a su entrenamiento.

Nami abrió la puerta de la cocina y pudo oler el café y las tortitas que Sanji había cocinado. Esa noche había dormido estupendamente. Todos estaban ya sentados y charlaban animadamente. De vez en cuando Luffy intentaba quitarles las tortitas a Ussop y a Zoro y estos le gritaban, sin embargo, le llamo la atención de Ace y Ayame. Entre ellos se había creado un silencio incomodo que afectaba al ambiente. No se atrevió a preguntar qué había pasado, pero Robin la miro y asintió. Le había leído la mente. Después del desayuno divisaron tierra y se prepararon para desembarcar. Nami se coloco una pequeña mochila y pudo observar que Ayame tenía una cara triste. Ace estaba sentado en las escaleras con el sombrero sobre los ojos y mirando hacia otro lado. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Se acerco a Robin, pero esta solo se encogió de hombros.

Han discutido, Zoro me lo dijo– Luffy se acerco a ellas y se sentó – hace mucho que Ace no esta tan enfadado, me pregunto porque.

No deberían pelearse, son amigos – Chooper los miro a ambos preocupado.

Ella parece que es usuaria de una akuma no mi – Zoro se acerco – ayer puso su mano sobre Ace y el obedeció.

¿Una akuma no mi? – Franky la miro con curiosidad - ¿Cuál será?

No es usuario de una akuma – Ace se acerco intrigado de lo que hablaban – lamento si ayer te molestamos, es que cuando bebe…

Si no tiene una akuma no mi, ¿Qué poder…? – Brook vio como Sanji echaba el ancla y la joven saltaba por la borda antes incluso de que terminaran de atracar – ah se ha ido.

Es un poder especial muy raro – Ace suspiro y se preparo para bajar – voy a seguirla.

Wooooo, un poder especial – Luffy parecía emocionado – la quiero en mi tripulación.

Ni que fuera un juguete ^^u – susurraron todos.

Ella no aceptara – respondió Ace desde el muelle – pero puedes intentar convencerla.

Luffy salto del barco y se fue corriendo para perseguirla. Estaba dispuesto a que se uniera, costara lo que costara. Los demás bajaron y se repartieran las tareas. Zoro, Chooper y Robin irían a buscar a su capitán para que no se metiera en líos. Los demás irían a por provisiones. Luffy llego a una plaza enorme, en ella había varios puestos de comida. Por un momento se olvido de la chica. Se acerco a uno donde servían bolitas de pulpo. Con la comida en los ojos, no vio a un grupo de marines que colgaban un cartel de se busca en la pared. Se sentó en el puesto empezó a pedir. Al cabo de un rato, aparecieron Robin y Chooper. Zoro se había quedado atrasado en una tienda de espadas y posiblemente se había perdido. Mientras Chooper acompañaba a Luffy, Robin si vio a los marines colgándolo. En el cartel aparecía una joven pelirroja de ojos claros subida en un barco y con una espada en la mano. Llevaba el pelo más corto, pero no podía negar que era Ayame. No podía ver la recompensa porque la tapaba la gente. Luffy estiro el brazo para coger unas bolas de pulpo que se llevaba un marine y lo descubrieron. Enseguida se vieron rodeados de un escuadrón y tuvieron que huir por una terraza.

¡Malditos marines! – Refunfuño Luffy – me han dejado sin comida.

¿Y de quien es la culpa?- dijo un resignado Chooper.

Separémonos – sugirió Robin – ocultaos hasta que se les pase. Avisare a los demás.

Los grupos de marines pasaban corriendo a su lado. Decían haber visto a sombrero de paja. Ese idiota había vuelto a liarla. Nami intento controlar su furia para no matarlo en cuanto lo viera y Franky sonrió divertido. Cualquier día lo capturaban y no iban a ir a rescatarlo. Siguieron al grupo y llegaron a la plaza. A escondidas descubrieron que los marines iban a las afueras del pueblo. Iban a seguirlos pero Nami se paro para ver el cartel de se busca. Franky la llamo y ella lo siguió pensativa. Tropezaron son Ussop y Brook, quienes salían de una tienda de munición. Se unieron a ellos, pero volverían al barco. Debían prepararse para salir huyendo, otra vez. Franky se encargaría de buscar al os demás y avisarlos.

Ayame, ajena a todo, había salido del pueblo. Sabía que aunque se escondiera, no iban a marcharse sin ella. Realmente le gustaba ese grupo, a pesar de que Zoro no parecía aun confiar en ella, pero era un monstruo. No tenía derecho a esos privilegios. Mientras caminaba recordó la tarde en la que aviso a Barbablanca sobre lo que iba a ocurrir.

_--------- Flashback -----------_

_Estaban en el camarote del capitán y ella le hablaba rápidamente. Este la escuchaba pero no le hizo caso. A los pocos días, Sacchi, comandante de la cuarta división, fue asesinado. Entonces ella se presento ante el capitán cuando le daba órdenes a Ace._

_Me marcho – fue lo único que dijo antes de salir de nuevo por la puerta._

_Aya… - Ace intento hablarle pero ella dio un portazo. Después de las ordenes, salió tras ella y la encontró subiendo a un bote para alejarse de allí - ¿Dónde vas? Quédate, por favor._

_Ni tú puedes detenerme – Ayame se solo y bajo al bote para luego alejarse._

_------ Fin flashback ----------_

Llego a unas ruinas. Puede que antiguamente el pueblo viviera allí. Las casas eran de piedra pero tenían color verdoso debido a la vegetación. En algunos sitios todavía quedaban restos de dibujos y los techos eran de paja. Todo parecía tranquilo, pero por alguna razón tenía un mal presentimiento. La joven se adentro en una de las casas. A pesar de la antigüedad, parecía que no había pasado el tiempo. Los platos estaban sobre la mesa, como si hubieran que tenido que salir corriendo. Ayame subió a la segunda planta. Allí la joven examino las habitaciones, hasta que llego a una pequeña sala. En un lateral había una estantería hecha con piedra y sobre ella una estatua. Era de piedra y estaba muy erosionada. Se acerco hasta ella sin escuchar los crujidos del suelo. Estaba a punto de alcanzarla, pero el suelo se derrumbo. Cerró los ojos pensando cómo evitar el golpe. Gracias a su rapidez pudo agarrarse al borde y quedar suspendida entre el segundo y primer piso. Un hilo de sangre corrió por el brazo de la joven. Posiblemente debido al roce de algún trozo del suelo. Dando un salto bajo y se sentó en la mesa. Allí rompió un trozo de su camisa para ponérsela en el brazo. De momento contendría la sangre. Cuando se disponía a levantarse se tuvo que volver a sentar. Imágenes pasaron rápidamente por su cabeza hasta que se detuvieron. Ace estaba en el suelo, con un disparo. ¿Qué había pasado? Otra serie de imágenes pasaron rápidamente y volvieron a pararse. Esta vez, estaba en una habitación que estaba incendiándose. Frente a ella había dos marines que querían capturarla. Escuchaba gritos fuera pero no podía salir.

Envuelta en sudor se levanto de golpe y se arrincono contra una pared. ¿Qué había sido eso? Notaba su respiración acelerada y el calor de las llamas aun recorrían su cuerpo. Lentamente volvió a respirar con normalidad y cerró los ojos intentando tranquilizarse. Al volver a abrirlos, escucho voces fuera y se asomo por la ventana. Había comenzado a llover con fuerza, pero pudo ver a un grupo de marines se habían reunido en el centro. ¿Qué hacían allí? Debía salir de allí antes de que Ace la encontrara y además, tenía que evitar que los marines la vieran. La vía más fácil parecía por arriba. Volvió a subir al segundo piso. Observo que los marines entraban en las casas y en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad trepo al tejado. Sin embargo, puso mal el pie y resbalo.

El ruido de platos rotos, saco a la joven del mundo de los sueños. Cuando consiguió incorporarse se creyó en la antecámara del infierno. Desesperada, miro alrededor para advertir que las llamas devoraban todo lo que había a su paso y amenazaban con cercarla. En ese momento un crujido sobre su cabeza le hizo dirigir la vista a la techumbre. Por un instante pensó que todo estaba acabado y que se derrumbaría, pero al observarlo advirtió que las llamas se detenían allí, posiblemente debido a la fuerte lluvia. Corrió hacia una estancia lateral. Entro en la sala y la humareda la cegó. Avanzo a través del fuego, sin respirar y con el calor abrasándole la piel. Entonces, acurrucada tras unos muebles pudo ver un patio central con una gran viga que le proporcionaba una salida. ¿De dónde había salido todo ese fuego? No lo dudo ni un instante, hizo tiras su ropa, lo que le permitía mayor movilidad y con el humo asfixiándola, golpeo con un palo los muebles, consiguiendo hacer un pequeño camino. Corrió hacia el patio interior. Allí al menos podría respirar. Cuando estaba a punto de subir algo le golpeo en el costado, haciéndola caer. Los enemigos la acechaban desde los tejados altos protegidos del fuego. Además, algunos marines habían llegado al patio.

Estaba sola y debía enfrentarse a dos guerreros que estaban ante ella. Escuchaba el cruce de espadas y sabía que no le podrían ayudar. Se dispusieron a atacar, pero la joven retrocedió y evito el ataque. Recogió un palo que tenía cerca y se preparo para atacar. A los contrincantes pareció hacerle gracia la idea, pues se miraron divertidos. Al igual que tiradores, que esperaban con diversión el siguiente movimiento de la presa.

Os equivocáis si pensáis que no podre defenderme – sonrió ella también – venid los dos a la vez.

Tal y como pidió fue atacada por ambos lados. Se agacho y esquivo la estocada y con un rápido movimiento, le clavo el palo en el cuello.

Os lo dije. No debisteis subestimarme. Yo… - se llevo una mano a la garganta y tosió. Había tragado mucho humo.

Aya – Una mano la agarro de la cintura y tiro con fuerza de ella. Luffy la había sacado de allí - ¿Estas bien? Han colgado tu cartel de se busca.

Si – respondió ella. Pudo ver que Zoro estaba peleando y Ace también. El fuego lo había provocado el. Recordando su visión, tenía que llegar hasta el rápidamente. Robin había acabado con los francotiradores – Luffy, por favor, bájame.

Después de derrotar a sus enemigos, Ace iba a entrar en la casa, pero alguien grito su nombre y se paró en seco. Ayame estaba frente a él.

¿Por qué habéis venido? – ella cayó al suelo derrotada – marchaos.

No pienso dejarte aquí – fue lo único que le dijo.

¿No lo entiendes? Estáis en peligro conmigo. Si te quedas…

Un brillo metálico llamo su atención. Desde una terraza uno de los francotiradores le apuntaba. Escucho el disparo y vio como Ace corría hacia ella. Cerró los ojos rogando para que el joven se salvara cuando noto que alguien la empujaba. Al abrir los ojos vio a Luffy golpeando al marine. Se incorporo y vio a Ace que se había detenido y cogía aire. Si él estaba bien, ¿Quién le había empujado?

****************************************************************

Aquí está el capitulo 2. Me ha quedado un poco largo, pero espero que lo hayáis disfrutado. Dejad reviews, please ^^.


	4. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Todavía sorprendida por lo ocurrido, no se explicaba que había pasado. Chooper corrió hacia ella, pero observo que apenas tenía nada y se centro en el herido. Ella bajo la vista lentamente para ver de quien se trataba. En el suelo, estaba Sanji. El cocinero sangraba por un brazo. Chooper le estaba vendando la herida.

¿Por qué lo has hecho?

No puedo dejar a las bellas damas en peligro – respondió entre dientes – además, Luffy te quiere como parte de la tripulación.

Era una suerte que solo le hubiera rozado el hombro y no hubiera tocado ningún punto vital. En su visión era Ace quien recibía el disparo. ¿Podía haberse equivocado? Luffy la ayudo a levantarse y todos salieron de allí. Al llegar al barco levaron ancla y se marcharon. Sanji fue llevado a la enfermería. De momento olvidaría que había pasado, estaba preocupada por el cocinero, pero alguien no tardaría en hablar con ella.

Mihawk se acercaba a una pequeña isla. Un enorme barco pirata estaba atracado en ella. Justo detrás había otro más pequeño. En la orilla pudo ver varias hogueras y a los hombres peleando. Unos se reían mientras hacían bromas con sus oponentes y estos, intentaban salvarse de los ataques enemigos. El espadachín salto de su barco y, después de esquivar a varios atacantes, se adentro en la isla. Desde donde estaba escuchaba risas y alboroto. Al llegar a un claro, pudo ver a Shanks en el centro de un circulo formado por sus hombres. Había un grupo sentado en el suelo lleno de magulladuras. El pelirrojo estaba peleando con un oven pirata que Mihawk no conocía. Tenía una botella en la mano y simplemente esquivaba los fallidos ataques. Sus hombres más leales estaban vigilando en el círculo y cuando lo vieron aparecer, avisaron a su capitán. Este esquivo otro ataque y le dio un cabezazo al joven, que cayó derribado.

Pensé que estarías peor.

El ron es milagroso y lo cura todo – respondió el pelirrojo – aunque ninguno es como el de mi pueblo. Además, nunca viene mal hacer un poco de ejercicios y estos novatos se han presentado aquí diciendo que venían a acabar con nosotros. Bueno, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Ayame.

Shanks casi se atraganta al escuchar ese nombre. Soltó la botella y lo miro atónito. Hacía mucho que no sabía de ella, pero si Mihawk la nombraba era porque había problemas. El recién llegado le conto todo lo que sabía. Ace estaba con ella, pero lo que no debía preocuparse demasiado. Sin embargo, lo que más le sorprendió fue saber que Luffy también participaba.

El problema es Barbanegra – Mihawk continuo – conoce los poderes de Ayame y quiere acabar con Ace, si se hace con ella…

Intentare hablar con ellos – Shanks suspiro – pero no prometo nada. Así que Luffy también… ese muchacho está metido en todos los problemas.

Ya sabes que su recompensa ha subido mucho. Acabo con Cocodrile, el CP9, Moria, declaro la guerra al gobierno mundial, libro a Ace… Esto no lo dejaran pasar.

Además esa recompensa hará que Barbanegra se interese por el – Shanks se puso de pie – chicos, nos vamos. Me encargare de Aya-chan y además, podremos ver a Luffy.

Ace entro en la oscura habitación. Pudo ver a Sanji en la cama descansando. A su lado, estaba la joven con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación. Desde que habían zarpado no había salido de allí y el no podía soportarlo más. Sin pronunciar palabra la cogió del brazo y la arrastro hasta la parte trasera del barco, donde estaba el observatorio. Allá la soltó y el se sentó en una de las ventanas. La joven permanecía callada y no se atrevio a mirarle a la cara.

Respete tu decisión y no avise a mi capitán pero a cambio debías quedarte conmigo. ¿Por qué huyes? ¿De qué tienes tanto miedo? El dejo que te fueras y yo no he dejado de…

El solo quiere utilizarme, por eso me dejo marchar – respondió ella con tranquilidad – en cuanto me necesite se lanzara en mi busca. Bájalo del pedestal. Barbablanca solo busca poder.

Es como un padre para mi, incluso siendo tu, no te permito…

Solo busca lo mismo que todos – exploto la joven – utilizar lo que ellos llaman mi don. Realmente puede que lo sea pero para mí….

Aya-chan – Ace puso en pie – independientemente de Barbablanca, estoy aquí para ayudarte.

Te envió para acabar con Barbanegra – puntualizo ella.

Ahora tú eres la prioridad. Volveré a preguntarte. ¿De qué tienes miedo? Si no hablas, me lanzare al mar.

¡Pero si no puedes nadar! – comento ella alarmada mirándolo por primera vez. Sabía que no era persona de echarse faroles pero no podía decirlo – no… no me obligues, por favor.

El joven no iba a dar su brazo a torcer, a pesar de las suplicas. Abrió la ventana e inclino su cuerpo hacia el agua. La joven lanzo una exclamación pero no hablaba. Estaba dispuesto a sacarle la verdad, no importaba como. Levanto la pierna para lanzarse pero alguien tiro de su brazo y cayó dentro del barco. Al abrir los ojos estaba encima de Ayame y esta lloraba. Intento levantarse pensando que podría haberle hecho daño, pero ella le sujeto la cabeza con delicadeza y pego su frente con la de él.

Aya-chan… - estaba ruborizado.

Shhhh – la joven cerró los ojos – concéntrate y te lo mostrare.

Ace iba a replicar pero miles de imágenes cruzaron por su cabeza. Cerró los ojos concentrándose. Vio como Barbanegra acababa con Sacchi, como abandona la tripulación, el encuentro con Luffy, el incendio que él había provocado, cuando le dispararon en la isla que acababa de abandonar… Algunas pasaban muy rápido y otras se detenían como si fueran fotografías. Cuando pensó que le iba a estallar la cabeza una imagen apareció. Estaba en una isla que no conocía. Vio a Barbanegra espada en mano. Shanks estaba en el suelo. Ayame retrocedía atemorizada. ¿Qué estaba pasando y porque estaba tan malherida? Ella corrió hacia el centro de la plaza y cogió una espada para plantarle cara a su adversario. Al levantar la vista y ver tras ella, no podía creer lo que veía. Luffy y los demás estaban colgados en un palo y atados de pies y manos. No sabría decir si estaban muertos, pues la mayoría no se movía pero Zoro intentaba soltarse para ayudarle y Luffy, con heridas de mucha gravedad miraba para un lateral pronunciando el nombre de su hermano débilmente. ¿Dónde estaba el? ¿Qué le había pasado? Las imágenes volvieron a pasar rápidamente. Entonces lo vio. Fue muy rápido pero él estaba en el suelo inmóvil y Ayame intentaba reanimarlo sin éxito. Cuando el mismo se preguntaba que había pasado las imágenes cesaron y volvió a encontrarse en el barco. Seguía sobre Ayame y ambos respiraban con dificultad.

¿Qué…

Es por eso que no quiero permanecer aquí – la joven sonrió tristemente – debo separarme de vosotros.

Un momento – Ace le quito un mechón rebelde de la cara – quien aparece herido soy yo, no Sanji. Por cierto, lamento lo del fuego, estaba acorralado (^^u).

En mi visión eres tú, no entiendo porque…

Eso demuestra que tenía razón y no tiene porque cumplirse las predicciones – el joven sonrió divertido – dime, ¿solo tienes malas premoniciones?

¿Eh? – la pregunta la cogió por sorpresa – no, no siempre…

Espero que no hayas visto esto, sino no tendrá emoción – Ace se inclino más hacia ella y con dulzura y suavidad la beso. Ella se sorprendió al principio pero le respondió al beso. Al separarse vio que ella estaba como un tomate. El rio – creo que no lo viste, me ha gustado esa reacción.

Ace…

Deja que te proteja – sonrió este – Luffy y los demás también quieren hacerlo.

No quiero ser una carga, pero confió en vosotros.

Oiiiiii Ace…. Aya-chan… ¿Dónde estáis? – escucharon gritar a Luffy – la comida esta lista.

El pueblo estaba atemorizado. Se comentaba que un grupo de piratas se había instalado cerca. Aseguraban que tenían una apariencia terrible y que nadie se acercara a la zona norte del bosque, que era donde se habían instalado. Habían dado aviso a la marina, pero estos no se personaron o no quisieron hacerles caso.

Un hombre corpulento y de pelo negro estaba sentado delante de una enorme bandeja con comida. Tarde o temprano Luffy y compañía tendrían que pasar por allí. Desde su encuentro en la isla de Jaya, había seguido con interés los movimientos de ese grupo y se estaban convirtiendo en una amenaza. Además, su combate en Imple down habían tenido que suspenderlo, por lo que ahora deseaba acabar con ambos hermanos. Además, estaba el asunto de la joven… No debía preocuparse por ello, cuando se vieran las caras, se encargaría.

Sus hombres estaban descansando pero el nuevo integrante parecía ansioso por demostrar su poder. Lo habían recogido en una pequeña embarcación a la deriva y, después de curarle, le pidió que se uniera a su tripulación a lo que acepto. Después de llamarlo, ante él se presento una joven de pelo corto y muy pálida. Tenía un aspecto enfermizo, pero no se le debía subestimar por ello.

Capitán, ¿me ha llamado?

Así es, quiero que hagas n pequeño trabajo para mí – respondió este comiendo – quiero que vayas a saludar a unos viejos amigos.

*******************************************

Bueno, pues hasta aquí el capitulo 3. Espero que os haya gustado. En el manga está luchando con Barbanegra (no sé si alguien lo sigue) y como no sé cómo va a acabar, pues … En fin, de todas formas yo voy a mi aire, tomarlo como una historia paralela o algo así, jajaja.

Nami san, asias por el review. Me alegro que te gustara.

Erk92, ¿era quien tú sospechabas? Asias por el comentario.

Dejad reviews plissss, Saludos a todos.


	5. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Era una mañana transparente, hermosa pero fría. Y era jueves, el día grande del mercado de Ghyka. Habían llegado hacia tres días y le habían hablado de el, por lo que Nami no pudo dejar pasar la oportunidad y arrastro a las chicas con ella.

Como el barco estaba escondido para que los marines no los descubrieran, llegaron allí sobre las diez de la mañana. El mercado estaba abarrotado de gente, gritos, colmado de colores y rebosante de olores. A los puestos habituales de verdura, cacharros, aves, conejos y corderos, se sumaban ese día los mercaderes ricos con aromáticas especies, brocados, sedas, cajas de marfil, perfumes….

Robin se detuvo en un tenderete, un mercader vendía sedas. Allí estaban colgadas las telas de maravillosos colores y caprichosos dibujos. Se detuvieron a observarlas, pero la atención de Ayame no iba hacia la mercancía. Cuando Nami se puso a regatear, la joven se separo y se dirigió a los soportales. Allí la encontró. Estaba situada a la entrada de una bocacalle, medio oculta tras una columna. Parecía una adivina, pero cuando Ayame le pidió que le leyera la mano, se negó. Insistió varias veces, pero en todas obtuvo la misma respuesta, así que saco un pequeño monedero de debajo de la capa. Volvió a insistir. Negó con la cabeza, pero pudo comprobar como la adivina no apartaba la vista de las monedas. La joven le dedico una dulce sonrisa y le dio unas monedas. La adivina se giro y abrió una cortina que ocultaba un pequeño tenderete. Le pidió que se colocara frente al espejo que había dentro. Se vio reflejada en el y espero a que la adivina se quitaba la capucha. Pudo comprobar que debía tener su edad, pero como era pálida y enfermiza, parecía más mayor.

Tuvo la sensación de que el reflejo del espejo se difuminaba pero el sonido de unos golpes desvió su atención a una mesa. Sobre ella había un paño negro y unos huesecillos se extendieron sobre el paño. La mujer murmuraba mientras miraba al espejo y a los huesos, parecía leer.

Te esperan grandes aventuras. Tendrás muchas victorias, pero también muchas derrotas – dijo por fin. Estaba seria y la miro esperando la siguiente pregunta.

Ah… no se que preguntar –Ayame se preguntaba cuales serian esas derrotas, pero no estaba segura de querer saberlo. Sacudió la cabeza y sonrió – supongo que te preguntaran sobre el amor.

¿Estas enamorada? – pudo ver que la joven se ruborizaba y volvió a mirar los huesos – puede ser que ahora sea tu caballero, pero difícilmente mas.

¿Por qué? ¿No lo gusto? Quiero decir… si hubiera alguien.

Un gran poder se opone…

¿Cuál?

Recogió los huesos en un cuenco y volvió a soltarlos en el paño. Estuvo largo tiempo mirándolos y murmurando.

La oscuridad devora a la luz – susurro al fin.

¡¿Qué?!

Mira – señaló un hueso que parecía el cráneo de un pequeño roedor y otro el de un pájaro – uno ice comer y el otro ser devorado.

¿De quien se trata?

De la oscuridad.

¿La oscuridad? – repitió sintiéndose como una niña tonta – entonces la luz…

La luz es tu mundo, todo el – confirmo esta tendiendo la mano, quería mas monedas.

No me has dicho nada.

Te dije que te amaba, quédate con el amor. Todo lo demás esta rodeado e horrores, no quieras saber mas o…

¡Aya! – Nami entro en la tienda – creí que te habías perdido. Estábamos preocupadas.

Robin miraba con curiosidad el espejo. Ayame sintió miedo y un escalofrió en forma de temblor, sacudio su cuerpo. No quería que ellas se enteraran, así que le dio unas monedas más y las arrastro fuera de allí. La adivina espero a que se alejaran y volvió a entrar en el tenderete. El espejo estaba vacío, pero enseguida se dibujo el reflejo de la joven pelirroja. Sonrió feliz, ahora comenzaba la diversión.

Sengoku daba vueltas en la habitación indignado. ¿Acaso tenia que enviar a toda la marina para cazar a unos novatos? No podía contar con los almirantes, pues habían sido requeridos por Gorosei para proteger a los Nobles. Solo podía contar con los comandantes. El Den Den Mushi sonó en la oficina. Descolgó el teléfono pero no escucho nada. Colgó y a los pocos minutos volvió a sonar. Seguia sin escuchar nada. Colgó y cuando volvió a sonar lanzo varias maldiciones. Entonces se mantuvo a la espera y lo escucho. Del otro lado e la línea le llegaba la rítmica respiración de alguien durmiendo. Resignado resoplo. Dejo el teléfono descolgado y utilizo otro para hablar. Escucho una voz masculina e inmediatamente le pidió que le pasara con el capitán del barco. Al cabo de un rato un hombre con voz soñolienta sonó al otro lado.

¡Garp! – Sengoku estaba molesto – si me vas a llamar, al menos di algo.

Me canse de llamarte pero no respondías al teléfono.

¡Que no respondía…! – Sengoku copio aire resignado - ¿Qué ocurre?

Ya se han colgado los carteles. Como no hay nuevas ordenes, voy a…

Ni hablar. Vete a vigilar a Shanks y si puedes captúralo.

¿Para que? Ahora mismo no representa…

Culpaste a ese pirata de que tus nietos no se convirtieran en marines. Es tu oportunidad para vengarte. Además, no discutas las órdenes.

Si señor – respondió Garp con desanimo.

Robin dejo el libro que estaba leyendo y se asomo por un lateral del barco. Después de lo ocurrió con la adivina, Ayame se había quedado distraída y decidieron volver a barco. Fue a buscar a Nami para comentárselo. Se encontraba en la pecera. Sobre la mesa había multitud de papeles y ella se encontraba dibujando un mapa. Al acercarse pudo ver que se trataba de las últimas islas visitadas. Ussop estaba en el suelo, calibrando el Perfect climac tempo, el bastón de Nami. Decidió no molestarla y volvió a su libro.

Luffy estaba en la cocina. Se encontraba sentado delante de la nevera. Ahora que Sanji descansaba, era su oportunidad. Había realizado varios intentos, pero el candado se resistía. Concentrado en como abrirlo no vio a Ayame que pasaba en ese momento por allí.

No vas a poder abrirlo. Ríndete.

No lo hare – sonrió Luffy – por cierto, no te lo he dicho aun pero quiero que te unas…

Lo siento – Ayame cogió una pieza de fruta y salió – no tengo nada que te interese.

Eso lo decido yo – grito Luffy desde la cocina y volvió a pensar como abrir el candado.

Avanzaba el día y Robin comprobó que Ayame continuaba decaída, así que sugirió entonces que fueran a buscar comida y preparan una pequeña fiesta. Luffy fue el primero en adentrarse corriendo en la isla. Zoro y Ace lo siguieron. Chopper se quedo en el barco, iba a terminar de preparar las medicinas para Sanji. Este seguía descansando dentro del barco, aunque el cocinaría. Franky y Ussop lo preparaban todo mientras Nami les daba las órdenes. Ayame y Robin decidieron dar un paseo por la isla y Brook las acompaño.

A media tarde volvieron los chicos. Llevaban suficiente comida para esa noche e incluso para almacenar. Después de varias peleas por la comida y de algún susto por el hábito de Ace que quedarse dormido, descansaban en la arena. Luffy jugaba con Ussop y Chooper. Franky había vuelto a sus inventos. Ace y Zoro dormitaban en un lateral, Sanji ofrecía bebidas a las chicas y Brook amenizaba la fiesta con música.

Un fuerte viento comenzó a soplar y les obligo a continuar dentro del barco. Se acostaron tarde, aunque la tormenta duro toda la noche. Ayame despertó temprano y salió a cubierta. Había trasnochado, pero no podía dormir. Salió a cubierta y todo estaba en calma, aunque la improvisada cabaña que Franky y Ussop habían construido estaba destrozada. Respiro el fresco aire de la mañana y bajo del barco. Podría dar un paseo antes de que los demás se despertaran. Cerca del barco descubrió un pequeño lago escondido. Pensó que sería buena idea darse un baño, así que dejo la ropa en unas rocas que había en la orilla y se sumergió. Al principio el agua hizo que se estremeciera y le golpeaba como si fueran pequeñas dagas, pero no tardo en acostumbrarse. Se apoyo en una roca y cerró los ojos, pensaba en la adivina de ayer. ¿Qué quiso decir con que la oscuridad devoraría a la luz? Además habían vuelto a colgar su cartel de se busca. ¿Por qué ahora y no cuando abandono Barbablanca? Quizás, a pesar de que no quería, tendría que encontrarse con él. No iba a darle más vueltas al asunto. Si tenía que enfrentarse al capitán, ya pensaría como salir de aquella cuando llegara el momento. Escucho como Ussop y Nami la llamaban, así que decidió salir antes de preocuparlos.

Aquí dejo otro capítulo. Espero que os guste. La verdad es que ando un poco liada y no tengo mucho tiempo, pero aun así voy a intentar que avance rápido.

Dejad reviews plissss, así sabré si os está gustando.

Saludos a todos ^^


	6. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Terminaron la comida y todos se dispersaron. Ace quería marcharse y continuar el camino, pero Luffy había escuchado que a las afueras del pueblo, había una feria. Así que, sin pensarlo dos veces, salto del barco y corrió dirección al pueblo. Ussop, Chooper y Brook lo siguieron. Posiblemente partirían mañana, así que Robin fue a comprar un par de cosas que le faltaban y Sanji la acompaño. Nami y Franky decidieron probar un nuevo aparato, no querían poner en peligro a nadie y se alejaron del barco. Zoro dormitaba en cubierta.

Ayame salió de su habitación después de una ducha. Una suave brisa evitaba que el calor los asfixiara. Miro alrededor y no vio a nadie. Dio una vuelta por cubierta y solo vio a Zoro que se levantaba y se marchaba por una puerta. No veía a Ace por ningún sitio. Desde aquella noche en la que le mostro lo que iba a pasar, la evitaba. Mentía, ella era quien lo evitaba a el. Eran amigos desde hacía mucho, pero después de ese beso y cada vez que pensaba en ello, se ruborizaba y era imposible permanecer a solas con el. Alejo a Ace de sus pensamientos. Estaba intrigada debido a la adivina, así que decidió volver al mercado y buscarla. Cuando puso un pie fuera del barco, una voz la llamo. Al girarse Ace estaba sentado sobre un barril en el barco.

Parece que te encuentras mejor.

¿Por qué lo dices?

Ayer parecías ausente, ¿Te preocupa algo? – Ace la interrogaba con la mirada.

Solo voy a comprar un par de cosas que olvide.

Te acompaño entonces, no tengo nada que hacer.

Eh… No quiero molestarte, no voy a tardar nada y…

No es molestia – de un salto se puso a su lado y la empujo para que avanzara.

Zoro estaba en el pequeño gimnasio que tenia el barco. Llevaba varios días con un mal presentimiento. Al principio pensó que era por la llegada de Ayame. Desconfiaba de ella, pero con el paso de los días, esos sentimientos cambiaron a otros que no conocía. Casi sin darse cuenta, le molestaba que ella pasara tanto tiempo con Ace, aunque no parecía demostrarlo. Sin embargo, el mismo se sorprendía cuando lo pensaba. Dejo las pesas y se seco el sudor. Al quitar a toalla de la cara, vio a la pelirroja dentro de la habitación.

Creí que habías salido con Ace. Puedes usar lo que quieras.

Gracias, prefiero charlar contigo – la joven se acerco y cogió unas pesas mucho más pequeñas – entrenas demasiado, eres fuerte, no deberías forzarte tanto.

Llevo luchando desde que era niño – dijo soltando la toalla – es lo único que sé hacer. Me entreno a diario. Lo único que me interesa es llegar a ser un gran espadachín.

Ya veo - la pelirroja le miro fijamente a los ojos y Zoro no fue capaz de averiguar que pensaba - ¿Por qué el mejor?

Una promesa – respondió el un poco confuso. Ella se había acercado peligrosamente.

Pareces nervioso – ella sonrió divertida - ¿te pongo nervioso?

Tonterías, ¿Por qué tendrías que ponerme… - vacilo durante un instante – No lo estoy.

Mejor porque no sería divertido – Ella estaba demasiado cerca y el con esos sentimientos desconocidos, no sabía cómo actuar.

¿Divertido?

Entrenemos juntos – respondió ella – así podre comprobar tu verdadera fuerza.

Luffy corría de un lado al otro de la feria. Todo le llamaba la atención. Sus compañeros le seguían de cerca viendo los puestos y las atracciones. Hicieron una parada en un banco para descansar. Brook tomaba una taza de té, mientras Chooper disfrutaba de un merecido algodón de azúcar. Luffy y Ussop pensaban en lo siguiente que harían cuando este ultimo vio una cabeza pelirroja entre la multitud. Caminaba sola y parecía saber a dónde iba.

¿No es esa Ayame? – pregunto estirando el cuello.

Si creo que si – Luffy alzo la voz – eeeee, Aya-chan…

Parece que no te ha oído – Chooper volvió a su algodón de azúcar.

Creí que se había quedado en el barco – susurro Brook, pero enseguida volvió la cara a su capitán que corría hacia un puesto de comida - ¿no vamos a seguirla?

Ya le preguntaremos cuando volvamos al barco, ahora quiero comer.

Yo la seguiré y le pediré que venga con nosotros – Ussop se alejo en la dirección de la joven.

Después de un rato buscando no dio con ella y además, se había alejado y estaba en un sitio bastante extraño. Alrededor solo había pequeñas tiendas y gente que lo miraba amenazadoramente. Se maldijo a sí mismo por haberse ofrecido a ir él solo. Intento volver sobre sus pasos y acabo mas perdido. A punto de echar a correr, vio como la cabeza pelirroja giraba por una esquina. La siguió. Con un poco de suerte le acompañaría al barco. Aun así, había algo que le extrañaba. ¿Qué hacia ella en un sitio como ese? ¿Por qué estaba sola¿ su sexto sentido le indicaba que no avanzara mas, que podría ser peligroso pero no sus piernas andaban solas. Cuando giro la esquina dio de frente con una tienda. No había nada más alrededor así que debí estar allí dentro. Con precaución corrió la cortina. El interior estaba vacío, solo había un gran espejo en el centro. Entro y se vio reflejado en el. Aparte de eso no había nada mas, cada vez estaba más convencido de que no había sido una buena idea. Se giro para volver con los demás. Era imposible que estuviera allí. Cuando iba a salir de la tienda, noto como una mano se posaba sobre su hombro. Ni siquiera se giro para ver que ocurría, simplemente salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Una chica se quedo en la puerta y después, mirando el espejo, sonrió malévolamente.

El combate empezaría de un momento a otro. Estaban en la playa y cada uno tenía una vara de madera. Zoro se puso a la defensiva para recibir los ataques de la joven. No estaba seguro de la fuerza que ella tendría, pero no iba a emplearse al máximo. Para la joven todo era un juego, pero no bajaría la guardia. Ayame ataco con todas sus fuerzas pero Zoro esquivaba los ataques sin ningún problema. Ella se levanto con algunas magulladuras y el la dejo descansar. ¿Tan fuerte era que no iba a poder vencerlo? Perdida en sus pensamientos no vio venir el siguiente golpe y rodo varios metros por el suelo debido al impacto. Zoro caminaba había ella, un poco preocupado por si la había herido. Esa fue la ocasión que ella aprovecho para golpearlo en el hombro. Volvió a atacar, pero todavía no estaba del todo recuperada y no tuvo la fuerza que esperaba. Zoro le quito el arma y los dos cayeron al suelo. El espadachín había ganado el combate.

Ríndete – le pidió el joven de pelo verde.

Eres demasiado bueno – la joven sudaba y estaba colorada por el esfuerzo. Sonrió maliciosamente – vaya forma de tratar a una chica.

Lo… lo siento – el joven se levanto automáticamente ruborizado - ¿Estas herida?

Estoy perfecta – ella se levanto y miro alrededor. Estaba anocheciendo – por aquí hay un pequeño lago. Voy a darme un baño y luego te veo.

Te espero en el barco – respondió viéndola alejarse. Agito la cabeza y le alejo. Se había quedado embobado viéndola marchar.

A medianoche regresaron Ace y Ayame al barco. Los demás ya habían cenado y algunos estaban ya dormidos. Sanji se encontraba en la cocina recogiendo los platos mientras escuchaba las historias de Ussop. En cuanto la joven puso un pie en la cocina, Ussop y Brook la abordaron.

¿Dónde te habías metido? Te busque por ese lugar tan espeluznante y casi me muero de un susto – Ussop temblaba al recordarlo.

¿De que estás hablando? – Ace lo miro con cara de interrogación mientras ella dejaba unas bolsas en la mesa.

Yo también la vi – Luffy devoraba un pastel.

Posiblemente vieron a alguien que se parecía – Sanji recogió el ultimo plato – ya se lo dije antes.

Os juro que no he ido a esa feria – la joven se desato unos aros que llevaba en la cintura. Tenían forma de media luna – voy a mi habitación.

Ha estado conmigo todo el rato – Ace se sentó y le encendió el cigarrillo a Sanji, después le quito el pastel a su hermano –la prueba es que hemos comprado esos aros.

Entonces, ¿Quién era…?

Ya os he dicho que os equivocasteis – repitió Sanji.

Era ella – Luffy estaba más serio de lo normal, pero enseguida le quito el plato a Ace y se comió el pastel – estoy seguro.

Mientras iba de camino a su cuarto, vio como Zoro subía al barco cuando la vio, se acerco a ella y la examino.

No estás herida – suspiro aliviado – no me asustes así, pensé que te había pasado algo.

¿Os habéis vuelto todos locos de repente? – se fijo en que tenia las espadas. Le enseño los aros – vamos a probarlos.

No quiero volver a hacerte daño – Zoro se dirigió a la cocina.

Pero, ¿Qué mosca le ha picado? – La joven se encogió de hombros y se acordó del lago – ah, voy a darme un baño.

Se dirigió hacia allí, se desnudo y se metió en el agua. Como hacía calor, agradeció que estuviera helada. No había encontrado a la adivina y tampoco había logrado librarse de Ace para buscarla. ¿Cómo podía tener tan mala suerte.

No me puede pasar nada peor – suspiro y se levanto. Comenzaba a tener frio, así que se vistió y se encamino hacia el barco. Cuando iba a llegar vio a una joven que le impedía el paso. Casi le dio un vuelco al corazón cuando se vio reflejada en frente - ¿Quién eres? Esto tiene que ser una broma.


	7. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Zoro se encontraba en el puesto de vigía. Otra noche más le tocaba a él. ¿Por qué nadie más en todo el maldito barco lo hacía? Resignado entro en la pequeña habitación que Franky había construido. Desde allí vio como Sanji echaba el candado a la cocina mientras Luffy intentaba que le diera algo más de comer. Pudo ver como Ace llamaba a la puerta de la joven, pero nadie le abrió. ¿No estaba allí? El barco estaba en completa calma, ¿Quién los iba a atacar en una remota isla? Escucho movimiento abajo y se asomo. Su capitán hacia un último intento de entrar en la cocina antes de dormir. Le grito para que se fuera y este obedeció. Se sentó al fresco de la noche y le vino a la mente la joven pelirroja. Cuando estaba en el gimnasio, había dicho que prefería quedarse con él, en vez de irse con Ace. Inconscientemente una parte de él se alegro. Además, durante ese pequeño duelo la tuvo cerca y pudo oler su perfume. Volvió a escuchar ruido abajo y se asomo dispuesto a gritarle a su capitán de nuevo. Sin embargo, se llevo una grata sorpresa cuando vio a la pelirroja apoyada en una puerta y mirando hacia él. Lo invitaba a bajar y el dudo durante unos instantes, pero bajo.

La joven pelirroja sonrió y le dio la espalda. Comenzó a caminar y entro en una habitación. Zoro la siguió, sin estar muy seguro de a donde se dirigía. Llegaron a la bodega. Pensó que si entraba su vida cambiaria y nada sería como antes, pero sintió también que la deseaba demasiado. El perfume de ella, era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa. Entro lentamente y miro a su alrededor. Apenas había iluminación y estaba todo lleno de cajas y barriles. Se la encontró de frente con sus rojos cabellos sueltos sobre los hombros, mirándolo fijamente con una mirada febril, tan ardiente que sentía que le abrasaba el alma y el cuerpo. Lo olvido todo cuando ella le estrecho en su abrazo, cuando sus cabellos le acariciaron cuello y hombros. Se dejaron caer, enlazados, se tumbaron sobre sus ropas, se abrazaron con frenesí, se buscaron con el temblor estremecido de las manos. Zoro sintió de nuevo ese intenso perfume, sintió que emanaba de los cabellos de ella, de sus labios, de su vientre suave y encendido por el deseo. La beso por todas partes, mientras ella abrió a su cuerpo a la pasión. Al espasmo tumultuoso del deseo. Se amaron largo rato con ardor y luego mas dulcemente, con extenuada languidez. Finalmente se abandonaron exhaustos, y escucharon la voz del viento, que soplaba por la puerta entreabierta.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Con las manos en los arcos, Ayame no estaba segura de cómo reaccionar. ¿Estaba teniendo una visión? Eso sería normal si hubiera estado mucho tiempo en las aguas termales, pero el puñetero lago estaba helado.

Parece que sí puedo tener peor suerte.

Levanto la vista y ya no tenía a nadie en frente. Confundida miro a izquierda y derecha pero no vio nada. Una decena de dagas se abalanzaron sobre ella. Al esquivarlas pudo comprobar que eran trozos de espejos. Se incorporo pero no había ni rastro de su atacante.

Vale, puede que cuando te vi me sorprendiera – Ayame escudriñaba la oscuridad – pero olvidas que pertenecí a la tripulación de Barbablanca, no te será fácil.

Haciendo girar los aros, la joven se impulso contra un tronco. Consiguiendo más velocidad, llego a un pequeño claro. Esquivo otra decena de dagas y vio a su atacante frente a ella. Por algún motivo trataba de huir, pero no iba a darle la oportunidad. Sobre ella los aros cayeron girando.

¿Pero que demoni….?

Los aros habían alcanzado su objetivo. Sin embargo, algo extraño ocurría. Quien la había atacado, se rompía en mil pedazos, como si alguien hubiera lanzado un objeto contra un espejo. A los pocos segundos solo quedo un polvo que se llevo la brisa. Regreso al barco más confusa que al principio. Tenía que contárselo a los demás pero era tarde y no quería preocuparlos. Decidió esperar a la mañana siguiente, pero le extraño que no hubiera nadie vigilando el barco.

A la mañana siguiente el Log Pose ya apuntaba a la siguiente isla, por lo que Luffy dio la orden de partir. Ayame vio la isla en la distancia, ¿Quién la había atacado y porque se veía igual que ella?

Ace, Luffy – ambos hermanos estaban mirando como Franky arreglaba una maquina - ¿Podemos hablar?

Tú dirás – respondió Ace.

Luffy dijo que me vio en esa feria, pero yo estuve todo el tiempo con Ace. ¿Estas seguro de que era yo?

Se confundieron – Ace apoyaba la teoría de Sanji – si estabas conmigo no…

Ussop vio a alguien pelirrojo – le cortó Luffy alegre – pero cuando te llamamos no te volviste.

Porque no era ella – Franky se unió a la conversación – no tenía motivos para no haceros caso.

Ayame se reservo sus pensamientos, ya había salido de esa isla y no había motivos para alertarlos. De todas formas, ella se había deshecho del problema. La joven vio salir a Zoro de la cocina y, acordándose de lo raro que estaba anoche, se acerco a él. Este se puso rígido y nervioso en cuanto la vio.

Respecto a lo que paso anoche…

Fue un error – respondió el rápidamente y colorado – no volverá a pasar.

No, fui muy impulsiva – Ayame sonrió – la próxima vez, seré mas cuidadosa.

¿Eh? La… ¿La próxima vez?– Zoro se dio la vuelta como un tomate. Cuando se giro, Ayame se había acercado a Chooper y le preguntaba por varias plantas.

¿Y a este que le pasa? – pregunto Luffy intrigado.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Nami estaba encerrada en su habitación. Estaba terminando de dibujar un mapa que tenia abandonado desde hacia tiempo. Llamaron a la puerta y Sanji entro dejándole una taza de café. La joven se lo agradeció y continúo con su trabajo. Sintió un escalofrió y levanto la mirada. La paseo por la habitación pero todo estaba en orden. Pasaba demasiado tiempo con los chicos y veía peligros donde no los había. Estaba en alta mar, ¿Qué podía pasarle? Decidió darse un baño y fue a la parte baja del barco. Allí Franky había construido una especie de piscina y gracias a una caldera, se mantenía caliente para tener el agua a buena temperatura. Era una zona poco visitada y gracias al vapor, apenas tenía que preocuparse de miradas indiscretas. Apoyo la cabeza en el borde de la piscina y suspiro. El silencio y la tranquilidad que conseguía allí no tenían precio. Arriba siempre estaban jugando o peleando. Escucho moverse el agua y se incorporo.

¿Hola? ¿Robin? ¿Aya? – nerviosa se puso de pie. Nadie le contestaba. Entonces cayó en la cuenta. Alguno de los chicos la vio bajar y quería asustarla. Se enrollo en la toalla y sonrió – os he escuchado, dejad de jugar.

Volvió a escuchar un ruido. Esta vez venia de detrás de ella. Era imposible que alguien se moviera tan rápido. Decidió salir de allí, pies estaba comenzando a asustarse. Todavía envuelta en la toalla corrió hacia la puerta y toco el poco. Justo entonces lo sintió. Alguien estaba justo detrás de ella. No se atrevía a mirar, pero podía sentirlo. Paralizada no sabía si salir corriendo o gritar. No tuvo tiempo de nada, pues unas manos fueron más agiles y le golpearon en la nuca, haciéndola caer. Lo último que vio antes de desmayarse fue unas piernas femeninas.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Dime una cosa – Franky tenía en la mano un pequeño aparato que los chicos no sabían muy bien que era - ¿puedes ver si funcionara?

¿Te refieres en el futuro? – pregunto Ayame sentada al lado de Robin que leía un libro.

Es un aparato que nos permitirá dirigir los cañones del barco sin necesidad de que Ussop baje – explico Franky – llevo varios días perfeccionándolo, pero no estoy seguro de que vaya a ir bien.

Entonces tendrás que esperar a que haya una batalla, inventor – respondió Robin – aunque tienes una habilidad curiosa.

Por eso quiero que se una a nosotros – Luffy sonreía mientras pescaba en la borda del barco – así podríamos saber las cosas por adelantado.

Eso le quitaría emoción al asunto – respondió Ace por lo bajo que estaba tumbado en el césped y sonrió pícaramente – además no lo ve todo, ¿verdad, Aya?

Ca… cállate la boca – grito ella roja como un tomate – no lo puedo controlar. En el momento menos pensado las imágenes aparecen y ya está.

¿Has visto algo sobre nuestro futuro? – Ussop se incorporo emocionado ante la idea de poder saber algo.

No – respondió ella en voz baja. No quería mentirles, pero era necesario – de momento no.

No la atosiguéis a preguntas – Robin le sonrió con dulzura – hablara si quiere.

Os traigo un tentempié – Sanji salía de la cocina con dos bandejas. Luffy y Ace se lanzaron como lobos hambrientos a por él. El cocinero los esquivo y les lanzo varias patadas. Dejo las bandejas en la mesa y miro alrededor – esto, ¿Dónde está Nami? He ido a su cuarto, pero no estaba.

La vi pasar a la piscina – respondió Chooper cogiendo un pequeño bocadillo.

¿ Y el marimo? – preguntó también extrañado de no verlo. Entonces se le encendió una bombilla – No estará con Nami, ¿verdad?

Zoro se encerró en el gimnasio hace un rato – respondió Franky encendiendo el aparato que hizo un ruido y exploto.

Creo que no va a funcionar y no veo el futuro – rio Luffy con ganas.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Bueno, dos capítulos seguidos. He tenido un poco de tiempo y he dicho, voy a avanzar un poco. **

**He decidido poner separaciones porque pienso que es más fácil. Tantos "clones" pueden hacer que se pierda el hilo…**

**Al pobre Zoro creo que se lo voy hacer pasar un poco mal de aquí en adelante, aunque creo que no será el único jajajajaja. Soy mala ^^.**

**En fin, pues aquí dejo el capitulo 6. Espero que lo disfruteis. Dejad ****Reviews plis.**

**Besitos a todos**.


	8. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7. **

El barco se deslizaba suavemente por el margen occidental. Habían llegad a un canal y parecía la salida a mar abierto. A Luffy le pareció buena señal, quería nuevas a venturas. La mirada de Ussop no prometía nada bueno y la enigmática de Nami era indescifrable. El bochorno se hacía insoportable, la humedad que suba del rio era sofocante y de occidente, avanzaba un frente de nubes bajas y grises.

Podían ver una ciudad portuaria con un gran número de embarcaciones amarradas y marinos que cargaban y descargaban, reparaban las velas y gritaban. Estos gritos, se mezclaban con el graznar de las gaviotas que volaban a ras de agua en busca de comida. Luffy estaba sentado en la cabeza del león. Robin se acerco.

¿Qué hacemos capitán?

Avanzamos – respondió decidido.

Tenemos comida suficiente y también barriles de cola – dijo Sanji.

Entonces no hace falta parar – intervino Ace – de aquí saldremos a mar abierto, por lo que…

En ese instante escucharon la voz de Ayame desde el mástil.

¡LA MARINA!

Rápidamente Ussop se dirigió a la parte delantera para preparar los cañones. Los demás lo imitaron. Luffy miro hacia donde había señalado Ayame y vio un barco de forma esbelta. En la popa, se erguía una enseña que le recordaba a una criatura alada.

¿Puede ser una gaviota? ¿Quizás un pato? – se pregunto divertido.

No es momento para eso – le grito Sanji desde el timón.

Chicos, ¡a luchar! – rio divertido el capitán.

El thousand Sunny tenía la corriente a favor, pero el barco de la marina mantenía el rumbo y la velocidad para cortarles el paso.

Es evidente que quieren despedirse – Franky se asomo por un lateral.

¿Estas seguro que nos persiguen a nosotros? – pregunto Chooper con esperanza de que no fuera así.

¿A quién sino? – respondió Sanji, quien miraba con inquietud el barco que avanzaba cada vez más rápido. A su lado estaba Robin.

Lleva el viento. Larga la vela.

Pero sino hay viento – dijo Brook mirando alrededor.

Entre Zoro y Ace largaron la vela. Poco después el gran rectángulo pendía inerte del palo mayor. Luffy salto de la proa para reunirse con los demás. Los marinos estaban casi encima y Sanji, quien seguía de timonel, intentaba encontrar un resquicio que le permitiera salir a mar abierto.

Preparémonos Ace miro al barco contando a los marinos – estamos en una proporción de uno a cinco.

No es la primera vez – respondió Zoro desenfundando las espadas – sino recuerdo mal.

¡Listos para rechazar el abordaje! - la risa de Luffy les indico que se estaba divirtiendo.

No había terminado de hablar cuando una ventolera embistió de lleno el barco. Hincho la vela, que se tenso haciendo que se curvara el palo. Sanji aguanto la acometida, pero no pudo impedir que el barco se dirigiera peligrosamente a tierra.

Gomu gomu no Fuseennnn – grito Luffy saltando del barco e hinchándose como un globo.

Este reboto contra el capitán y se dirigió a la embocadura donde el viento, sin la protección de la tierra firme lo embistió con fuerza y el barco alcanzo velocidad. Robin rescato al capitán con su técnica. La nave de la marina renuncio a la persecución e interrumpió su carrera.

Estamos salvados – susurro Nami.

La joven soltó un suspiro de alivio mientras Ussop y Chooper lo celebraban. Brook saco el violín mientras Luffy acompañaba a los otros dos en su celebración. Ayame se acerco a Nami y le dijo:

Es extraño, fue Robin la que acertó con el viento.

No siempre acierto en todo – respondió la joven alejándose.

¿Cómo supiste que iba a soplar el viento? – pregunto Franky intrigado.

He leído que por esta zona se da el monzón. Parece que es algo constante.

Vamos, que simplemente lo adivinaste y tuvimos suerte – aclaro Ussop riendo.

No soy navegante – sonrió Robin.

El viento aumentaba de intensidad y el frente nuboso se acercaba ahora con sorprendente rapidez. Un muro de negras nubes, atravesado por continuos relámpagos y acompañado por el retumbar lejano y amenazante del trueno, les esperaba. La fuerza devastadora de la naturaleza, se manifestó de golpe. Un rayo rasgo el cielo y cayó al mar, desencadenando el estrepitoso ruido del trueno.

Dejad de jugar, se acerca una tormenta – grito Zoro.

Nami palideció al ver aquello. Luffy miraba el espectáculo maravillado, pero a Ayame no se le paso la expresión de la joven navegante

No temas, no es más que un poco de aire que se mueve – le dijo la joven aferrándose a la barandilla. ¿Qué le pasaba? Agárrate a algo sino quieres acabar en el mar.

El cielo se oscureció debido al frente nuboso. Ni siquiera el sol se atrevía a asomarse.

Esto es el océano – continuaba Ayame mirando a una aterrada Nami ¡creí que lo conocías bien!

No me encuentro bien – susurro la joven como excusa.

Luffy se planto en la proa y se agarro al león. No iba a perderse el espectáculo, pero Ace lo bajo de allí diciendo que podía caer al agua. Nami fue a refugiarse como un ratón en su habitación.

Impulsado violentamente, el barco comenzó a cabecear hundiéndose en la hondonadas que se abrían delante e inmediatamente después empinándose por las olas, que ya eran tan altas como colinas.

Luego llego la lluvia, torrencial y a rachas. Azoto la cubierta con una violencia inaudita. A la lluvia, se unió la acción de las olas, que estaban haciendo pedazos el barco. El agua comenzó a entrar en la bodega por la única escotilla. Franky se acerco a Luffy.

Que alguien vaya a la bodega – grito – si nadie saca el agua, nos vamos a pique.

Chooper, Ussop, a la bodega rápido – vocifero el capitán mientras estos obedecían.

La tempestad se prolongo durante horas. La tripulación estaba agotada intentando mantenerse a flote. La oscuridad era casi total a bordo. Un par de faroles emitían una luz que apenas hacia visible las siluetas.

De pronto, una ola más fuerte que las demás, barrió la cubierta y arrastro a Ayame hacia la barandilla de estribor. La madera tenía una abertura para evacuar el agua. La joven fue arrastrada por la fuerza de la corriente y empujada al exterior, pero trato de agarrarse a la barandilla para no caerse. Grito socorro con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. Ace tardo unos instantes en reparar en ella y echar a correr, pero Zoro se adelanto.

Ayame colgaba agarrada solamente por la mano izquierda, se resbalaba sin poder evitarlo. Las piernas, también colgaban en el vacío. Zoro pudo sujetarlas unos segundos, pero una nueva ola lo empujo a él también fuera del barco. Consiguió agarrarse con una mano mientras con la otra agarraba a la chica.

Venir rápido – gritaba – no creo que podamos aguantar.

Ace le cogió la mano, pero una nueva ola barrio el barco y arranco a la joven de las manos del espadachín. Desapareció entre las olas con un grito de desesperación. Los chicos resistieron la acometida y Zoro se balanceo para coger el impulso necesario para subir a bordo.

¿Dónde está? – pregunto Ace desesperado - ¿Cómo has podido soltarla?

Se resbalo – grito Zoro buscando en la oscuridad – no pude hacer nada.

Por suerte, la joven había podido engancharse a un cabo que salía de la parte de atrás del barco. Las olas embestían una tras otra y sus energías disminuían con el esfuerzo. Sintió que el abrazo del frio océano estaba a punto de llevársela. Grito de nuevo antes de hundirse entre los golpes del mar y caer en manos de la muerte.

Pero en ese instante, dos manos le apretaron las muñecas y una fuerza sobrehumana la mantuvo fuera del agua. Luffy colgaba cabeza abajo sosteniéndose en la barandilla. Había estirado los brazos hasta ella mientras Zoro, Ace y Franky lo sujetaban. Luffy espero un instante a que llegase otra ola y tiro de ella hacia el barco. La joven cayó en cubierta casi sin aire y tosiendo. Solo consiguió articular un gracias. Luffy inclino la cabeza y le pidió a Robin que la metiera dentro. La tempestad comenzó a calmarse al amanecer. Franky y Ussop reparaban los daños y Chooper examinaba a la joven que dormía exhausta.

Ha sido un buen sus – sonrió el reno a Ace que estaba al lado de ella – pero se pondrá bien.

Zoro estaba sentado en las escalera cogiendo aire. Se maldecía a sí mismo por haberla soltado, pero no podía imaginar que la ola iba a tener tanta fuerza. Alertado se puso en pie y esquivo una patada. El cocinero estaba frente a él con un cigarro en la boca.

¿Cómo pudiste soltarla, marimo?

¿Quieres pelea cocinero salido? – Zoro molesto se enfrento a él – el golpe de mar la separo.

No te lo perdonare, te voy a dar una paliza aquí mismo.

Pelea, pelea – gritaba Luffy emocionado.

¿No deberías detenerlos en lugar de alentarlos? – pregunto Brook.

Por cierto – Robin se interpuso entre los dos adversarios - ¿Dónde está Nami? No la he visto en toda la noche.

Se encerró en su habitación – respondió el Chooper – estaba realmente pálida. He llamado para ver cómo estaba pero no ha abierto la puerta.

Iré a comprobarlo – Luffy se levanto y se dirigió a la habitación.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Normalmente suelo maldecir las noches en las que sufro de insomnio y no puedo dormir (no hay nada peor) pero esta vez lo perdono porque estoy bastante contenta de cómo ha quedado el capitulo jajajajaja. Tenia ganas de que se enfrentaran a una tormenta, auqnue alguno se ha quitado del medio jajaja.**

**Con este van 3 capitulos en una semana, parece que estoy inspirada, auqnue voy a tener que pasarlo a 1 por semana, a no ser que me toque otra noche como esta ultima (espero que no en mucho tiempo jajaja).**

**Saludos a todos y espero que lo disfrutéis leyendo.**


	9. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Franky observaba los desperfectos del barco, la tormenta había sido más dura de lo esperado. Ussop le había ayudado a arreglar algunas partes, entre ellas el agujero de la bodega, pero otras necesitarían parar en puerto para solucionarlo. Por suerte, tenían algunos materiales que le servirían de apaño. Se encamino hacia un pequeño almacén y vio a Luffy frente a la puerta de la habitación de Nami. Llevaba allí varios minutos.

¿No hay suerte¿

No abre ni contesta – Luffy miraba la puerta – pero si es necesario, la romperé.

¿Estas tonto? – Franky le dio un golpe en la cabeza – no pienso permitir que destroces mas el barco.

Luffy insistió un poco más y finalmente se abrió la puerta. De ella, salió una pálida y mareada Nami que lo ignoro y se dirigió a la cocina. Allí estaba Sanji preparando el desayuno y Robin tomando un café. El cocinero murmuraba maldiciones contra Zoro, pero al verla entrar, cambio la cara y revoloteo alrededor de ella. Esta se limito a ignorarle y se sentó al lado de Robin, cogiendo también una taza. A los pocos segundos entro Luffy exigiendo su comida. Nami tomo el café y salió de allí.

¿Qué le has hecho? – pregunto Sanji después de que esta cerrara la puerta.

Durante la tormenta se encerró en su camarote – Robin cerro el libro.

Quizás se encuentre mal – Sanji encendió un cigarrillo.

Le pediré a Chooper que la examine – Luffy los sorprendió por lo serio que sonaba. Tenía toda la comida en el plato, no la había probado y miraba la puerta por la que Nami había desaparecido.

Zoro se había encerrado en la torre de vigía. Aunque nadie se lo había pedido, por esta vez no le importaba vigilar. No podía dejar de sentirse culpable y no solo por haberla soltado. Ace parecía interesado en ella, aunque si lo pensaba bien, Ayame había ido a buscarlo por lo que no tenía nada con él. Sonrió tímidamente al recordar la noche que habían pasado juntos. Aun recordaba su aroma y su piel. Sacudió la cabeza sonrojado.

Piensa en otra cosa.

Abrió la ventana para que entrara un poco de aire y se asomo. Al mirar hacia abajo pudo ver a Nami tumbada en una hamaca y a Luffy algo, pero ella ignoraba. Chooper estaba al lado de los dos, parecía esperar algo. Ahora que lo pensaba, Nami se había escabullido en medio de la tormenta y tampoco había predicho el tiempo. Normalmente la hubieran esquivado.

Supongo que todos tenemos días malos – concluyo el espadachín recostándose para dormir un rato.

Barbanegra hablaba con una persona que tenía un bastón en la mano y un sombrero de copa. Ambos estaban sentados uno frente al otro. Sobre la mesa había un espejo. Shura había contactado con ellos y había conseguido infiltrarse en la tripulación. Esperaba órdenes, pero no pudo escucharlas porque los golpes en la puerta, la obligaron a salir.

Laffite – dijo por fin Barbanegra - ¿Hay alguna forma de volver a contactar con ella?

Tiene una vivre card – respondió el hombre del sombrero – si escribes en la otra mitad, le llega el mensaje.

Entonces mándale uno.

¿Qué quieres que le diga? – Laffite saco un pequeño trozo de papel.

Mátalos a todos y trae a Ayame.

Pero, ¿ella sola? – Laffite había dejado de escribir y miro a su capitán. Este, se había vuelto al escuchar la puerta y ver entrar la comida. Laffite sonrió y siguió escribiendo – supongo que con su habilidad, no tendrá problemas.

Uno a uno irán desapareciendo – rio Barbanegra – me gustaría verlo.

Ayame se encontraba sola en la cubierta del barco. Abrió varias puertas, pero no había nadie. Además, al levantar la vista, vio que la bandera que ondeaba no era la de Luffy. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Cuándo se había separado de los demás? Volvió a levantar la vista y se fijo que la bandera era carabela con tres cicatrices.

¡Shanks!

Cuando llegaban a puerto, les gustaba tocar tierra. Se asomo por un lateral y vio una playa con una pequeña fortaleza. Por eso no había nadie en el barco, porque estarían bebiendo dentro del edificio. De un salto llego a la arena y corrió hacia la fortaleza. Shanks podría darle una explicación. Abrió la puerta de un portazo, pero se quedo petrificada en el acto. El suelo estaba cubierto de cadáveres, la tripulación de Shanks. ¿Qué les había pasado? Avanzo lentamente y temblorosa. Parecía increíble la masacre que allí se había producido. El sonido de choque metálico hizo que levantara la vista hacia una torre. Pudo ver a Shanks y Barbanegra luchando, pero su contrincante lo cogió despistado y lo atravesó con la espada. Shanks miro hacia ella y entonces Barbanegra se giro. Lo dejo caer al vacío y se dirigió a la joven.

Si no se hubiera entrometido, estaría vivo. Bueno, eres la última. Es tu turno – Barbanegra levanto la espada.

La joven no pudo ahogar un grito y se incorporo sin saber donde estaba. Ace, que estaba a su lado, también dio un respingón. La joven estaba aterrada. Debido al grito, no tardaron en aparecer los demás. Ayame miraba en todas direcciones sin reconocer donde estaba. Ace intento tranquilizarla pero ella volvió a gritar y de un salto, cogió los aros que tenia sobre la mesa y se puso a la defensiva.

¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Nami.

De repente se puso a gritar – Ace todavía no comprendía que ocurría.

Parece que aun piensa que aun no ha despertado de la pesadilla – Chooper intento acercarse pero fue imposible.

Hay que hacer algo o se lastimara – intervino Sanji. Intento detenerla, pero fue atacado.

Basta – Luffy la cogió por las muñecas, recibiendo algunos cortes. Sanji y Ace la redujeron y Chooper intento tranquilizarla.

-Shanks! – susurro ella al reconocer a sus compañeros. Observo los cortes del capitán – Luffy…

Estoy bien, ¿Qué ha pasado?

Barbanegra – susurro ella mirando a Ace que estaba serio.

No tiene porque cumplirse, ya lo sabes.

Aun así, hay que avisarle. Intentara ayudar.

¿de qué lo conoces¿ - pregunto Luffy - ¿Qué le va a pasar?

La joven se resistía a seguir hablando. ¿Cómo podía evitar que eso ocurriera? Volvió a tumbarse en la cama y se tapo esperando que así la dejaran tranquila. Chooper les pidió que salieran, pero Luffy no se movió de allí esperando la respuesta. Al final, ella se dio por vencida y les pidió que fueran a la cocina. Allí les contaría todo.

¿Estas segura de esto? – pregunto Ace antes de dejarla entrar.

Solo les voy a contar cosas del pasado – sonrió ella.

Todos estaban sentados en la mesa a la espera de que la joven comenzara a hablar.

Ayame tenía ocho años cuando vio a Shanks por primera vez. Vivía en un pequeño pueblo costero que había sido tomado por unos bandidos. Se dedicaban a asesinar y robar, por lo que los aldeanos se refugiaron en las montañas. Ya por aquel entonces ella estaba sola y le encantaba mirar al mar. Una de esas veces, los niños la retaron a robarle algo a los bandidos.

El que robe un tesoro, será el ganador.

Pero es peligroso – replico la joven.

Eres una gallina – se burlo otro niño.

Te demostrare que no lo soy, bocazas.

Por la tarde bajaron hasta el pueblo y a escondidas, entraron el guarida para coger algunas monedas, pero en la huida fueron descubiertos. Cada uno corrió en una dirección. Ayame se dirigió a la playa, pero fue rodeada. Les devolvió lo robado, pero no iba a ser tan fácil como eso. A punto de darse por muerta, apareció un hombre de cabello negro y largo. Utilizando el rifle como garrote, acabo con ellos.

Gra... gracias – sonrió ella - ¿Quién es usted?

Soy Beckman, solo pasaba por aquí. No debes darle las gracias a un pirata.

¿Es usted pirata?

Vuelve con tu madre – dijo alejándose.

Intrigada por ver de cerca como era una tripulación pirata lo siguió hasta el barco. Asomándose por un lateral, pudo ver que a bordo estaban ando una fiesta. Beckman estaba al lado de un hombre pelirrojo. Ambos bebían y charlaban. Noto que su estomago rugía y vio una mesa repleta de comida. Decidió arriesgarse y arrastrarse hasta allí, pero de repente fue levantada del suelo por un hombre con gafas y con un trozo de carne en la otra mano. La música se paro y se desvió la atención hacia ella.

¿Qué hace una mocosa aquí? – dijo uno de los piratas.

No soy una mocosa – respondió ella – bájame, bola de sebo.

¿Bo… bola de seb…?

¡Ey Lucky! – el hombre que la había salvado se adelanto y la quito de las manos de su capturador – es solo una niña.

Con agallas – rio el pelirrojo acercándose – pocos se atreven a meterse con unos piratas .

No quiero robar – se defendió ella – solo quería… ver a Beckman.

¿A Beckman? – el pelirrojo miro a su subordinado y se echo a reír - ¡que novia más joven!

No tiene gracia capitán – resoplo resignado, luego miro a la niña – debes irte.

La dejo en la arena de la playa y se comenzó a alejar, pero cuando no la veían volvió a subir al barco, cogió algo de comer y se escondió dentro de un bote lateral, donde se quedo dormida. Cuando despertó estaba en alta mar y no se atrevió a salir. Poco después la descubrieron. Shanks decidió que podía estar con ellos hasta que tocaran tierra, pues no podían dejarla a la deriva.

Si estabas con Shanks – Luffy había escuchado en silencio - ¿Cómo es que acabaste en la tripulación de Barbablanca?

Digamos que también hubo problemas cuando llegamos a tierra – respondió ella saliendo de allí – pero eso no tiene nada que ver. Voy a hacer algo de deporte.

Espera, no nos dejes a medias – pidió Luffy.

Os lo contara a su debido tiempo – rio Ace – confórmate con que haya cogido la suficiente confianza para que te cuente esto.

¿Tú sabes que paso en la isla? – pregunto Nami.

Así es, pero no diré nada.


	10. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Sanji se encontraba en la cocina preparando la cena cuando de repente escucho un golpe en la puerta. No le prestó atención, pues posiblemente se tratara de Luffy intentando entrar para conseguir comida. Volvió a escuchar un golpe en la puerta. Esta vez se giro con una sartén preparada para golpear a su capitán. Se llevo una grata sorpresa al ver a Robin. Abrió todos los candados y la invito a pasar. Después le sirvió un aperitivo.

No he visto a Nami en todo el día, ¿no es un poco extraño?

Creí que estaba fuera tumbada al sol, como siempre –dijo Sanji – iba a llevarle algo de picar ahora.

No, no esta allí. Después de que Ayame nos contara eso, se encerró en su habitación de nuevo. Noto un ambiente raro en el barco.

Es cierto que el marimo esta muy raro – Sanji cortaba verduras – y si que Nami solo se encierra en su habitación pero…

Quizás solo le estoy dando muchas vueltas – sonrió Robin sacando un libro.

Ayame salía del gimnasio. Había estado practicando un rato, pero ya estaba cansada. Franky seguía arreglando partes del barco ayudado por Ussop. Le pidieron a Zoro que bajara a por unas maderas. Este se negó, pero cuando Ayame dijo que ella lo haría, la acompaño. El espadachín estaba nervioso y ella no comprendía el porque. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaban, el, la desviaba. Cogieron entre los dos varios tablones y sus manos se rozaron. Zoro rápidamente las aparto y se puso en el otro extremo.

¿Te ocurre algo? – pregunto la joven al verlo como un tomate – estas extraño.

Estoy bien – respondió en un susurro – vamos, Franky nos espera.

Quizás después podríamos… - al coger la madera la joven se clavo una astilla, lo que hizo que la soltara rápidamente - ¡Maldita sea!

Déjame ver – Zoro le cogió la mano – parece que no se ha clavado, solo es un pequeño corte.

Cogió un trozo de tela y la puso alrededor de la herida. La joven sonrió agradecida y el no pudo evitar pensar en la noche que pasaron juntos. El olor de ella volvió a llenarlo todo y sin poder evitarlo, la arrincono contra la pared. Deseaba volver a tenerla. Ella estaba tan sorprendida que fue incapaz de reaccionar y se dejo llevar. Recordando la noche de pasión, Zoro le acaricio el pelo y la cara. Paso su mano por la cintura y la atrajo hacia el. Estaban tan cerca que notaba el calor que desprendían los labios de ella. Ayame seguía sorprendida y cuando cayo en la cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, solo pudo susurrar el nombre del espadachín.

Chicos, ¿necesitáis ayuda? – escucharon a Ussop desde arriba.

Zoro parecía despertar de un sueño, pues se alejo un poco de ella pero no la soltó. Sostuvo la mirada de la joven, donde la confusión llenaba sus ojos.

Perdona – se alejo y cogió las maderas – no se en que estaba pensando, olvida lo ocurrido.

¿Qué olvide lo ocurrido? – se pregunto la joven aun sorprendida.

Nami se acerco a una pequeña mesa de la habitación. Abrió el primer cajón y de allí saco un trozo de papel. Leyó lo que estaba escrito y sonrió. Lo más sencillo seria acabar primero con los más fuertes, para así luego no tener molestias. Además, ya tenía pensado por quien empezar, el capitán. Salió a cubierta de nuevo y pudo ver a Zoro cargando las maderas y a Ayame que salía pensativa detrás de él. Franky y Ussop, fueron a ayudarle. Levanto la vista y vio a Ace en el mástil. ¿Dónde estaba Luffy? Se giro y lo vio jugando con Chooper. Se acerco sonriendo.

¿Qué hacéis? – pregunto.

Sanji no me deja pasar a la cocina, así que me he puesto a jugar con Chooper.

¿Quieres unirte a nosotros? – pregunto el reno.

No, Luffy necesito tu ayuda. Ven conmigo.

¿A dónde? – pregunto el capitán.

Pues… - la joven vio una puerta entreabierta – ayudadme a coger unas cosas.

¿En la biblioteca? – pregunto Luffy incrédulo – yo no entro nunca allí y…

Deja de poner pegas y ven conmigo – grito Nami enfadada.

El capitán se incorporo y la siguió. Dentro de la biblioteca todo parecía en orden. Luffy se apoyo en la pared a la espera de que le dijeran que hacer. La joven podía sentir como su capitán la miraba y eso la ponía nerviosa. En esa parte del barco todo estaba ordenado y no había nada que pudiera servirle. Señalo hacia las escaleras que subían a la sala de observación. Luffy subió y Nami aprovecho para intentar seguirlo y golpearlo mientras estaba distraído, pero le salió el tiro por la culata. Tropezó con el capitán mientras este bajaba. Llevaba unos papeles en la mano.

Son algunos bocetos de armas – Luffy se los entrego a Nami, quien parecía decepcionada de que no hubiera nada mas – parece que son de Ussop. Nami, estas extraña, ¿Qué te pasa?

¿A mí? – la joven comenzó a reír – a mi no me pasa nada.

Luffy se limito a volver a mirarla con seriedad y esta desvió la mirada. Parecía conocer muy bien a la navegante, debía tener cuidado. Había perdido esta oportunidad, pero por alguna razón sentía que, aunque parecía un incrédulo y fácil de engañar, estaba en guardia permanente.

Bueno, cuando quieras decírmelo, te escuchare. No voy a forzarte.

Ya te he dicho que…

¡La cena esta lista! – dijo de repente el joven saliendo por la puerta a todo prisa.

Molesta se dirigió a su habitación. Antes de entrar pudo ver a Ayame que la observaba desde el césped de camino a la cocina. Podía notar la hostilidad de su mirada y rápidamente se metió en su habitación. Cerró la puerta con llave y se puso frente al espejo. Escucho golpes en la puerta y la voz de Sanji que la llamaba para cenar, pero ella se limito a decir que ahora no tenía hambre y pidió que la dejaran en paz. A los pocos minutos, Sanji se fue y el reflejo del espejo cambio a una pequeña habitación. En su interior había una joven de pelo naranja. Estaba atada de pies y manos y llevaba una sabana alrededor del cuerpo. Forcejeaba con las cuerdas, pero no podía soltarse.

No lo conseguirás – sonrió la falsa Nami desde el otro lado del espejo – parece que tienes un carácter peculiar. Tu capitán aun no se ha dado cuenta, pero no podre engañar a Ayame mucho más.

¿Por qué haces esto¿ ¿Quién eres?

No es momento de confesiones. Debo cumplir mi misión.

No podrás con Luffy – respondió Nami desafiante – acabara contigo.

Lo veremos – sonrió divertida.

Ayame y Robin decidieron bajar a darse un baño. El clima había cambiado drásticamente y bajaron las temperaturas. Debían estar cerca de una isla de invierno. Por ese motivo pensaron en las aguas termales. Ambas se estremecieron al introducirse en el agua, pero se acostumbraron rápido.

¿Crees que a partir de aquí el viaje será seguro? – pregunto Ayame de repente.

¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto Robin.

Estoy un poco preocupada – sonrió la joven.

Has visto algo sobre nuestro futuro, ¿verdad? Entiendo que no quieras contarlo, pero te puedo asegurar una cosa. Estos chicos lucharan por cambiarlo.

¿Como puedes saberlo?

Una vez intente darme por vencida y afrontar mi destino – Robin se levanto y salió el agua – ellos lucharon por mi y se enfrentaron al gobierno. No te dejaremos sola.

Son buenos chicos – sonrió la joven sumergiéndose para que no la viera sonrojarse.

Robin grito su nombre y rápidamente se incorporo. Se acerco hasta ella y pudo ver un montón de ropa en una esquina. Se trataba de una falda y una camiseta. Eran de Nami. Robin volvió a meterse en el agua. Si esa ropa estaba allí, significaba que la joven podía haber bajado antes y le había ocurrido algo. Si estaba desmayada en el agua, podría ser peligroso. Ayame no pensaba así, algo le había ocurrido a la verdadera Nami y volvió a su mente el clon contra el que lucho. Le indico a Robin que avisara a Luffy y que se reuniera con los chicos. Ella tenía algo que contarles.

Ace dormitaba sobre una hamaca en la cubierta. Es cierto que había refrescado y amenazaba con llover, pero estaba a gusto allí. Hacía días que pensaba en ir a ver a Barbablanca. Quizás si le pedía ayuda, podría saber donde estaba Barbanegra y así acabar con él. Además, le preocupaba esa visión de Ayame. ¿Por qué la perseguía? Su poder no podía ser controlado a voluntad. Podían pasar meses e incluso años sin que viera nada. Todo era muy extraño. Vio pasar a Robin corriendo y detrás iba Ayame con ropa en la mano. La joven se paro al verlo y se dirigió hacia él.

Tenemos que hablar. Ve a la cocina y…

Yo también quiero decirte algo – Ace se incorporo – me marcho.

¿Como que te marchas? – la joven lo miro sorprendida - ¿A dónde?

Voy a buscar a Barbablanca. Necesito que me aclare algunas cosas.

No puedes irte. Me prometiste que…

No le diré donde estas – respondió el.

¿No puedes esperar un poco? Te necesito aquí.

¿Ocurre algo?

Ayame le entrego la ropa de Nami y le pidió que fuera a la cocina. Ella fue a su cuarto y cogió su arma. Después se planto en la puerta de la habitación de Nami. Llamo, pero nadie abrió, así que opto por romperla. El interior estaba oscuro, pero alguien encendió una vela. Sentada en la cama, había una joven de pelo oscuro. Ayame observo a la figura que parecía sonreír.

¿Qué has hecho con…

Soy Shura – la figura inclino la cabeza a modo de saludo – estoy aquí para llevarte conmigo.

Luffy, Sanji y Robin salieron de la cocina y se pararos bajo el mástil. ¿Dónde estaban todos? Solo Ussop, Chooper y Brook habían llegado a la cocina. Ayame los había reunido y se preguntaba porque tardaba tanto. Algo cayó desde lo alto encima de la cabeza de Sanji.

Parece que va a llover – se llevo una mano a la cabeza. La retiro manchada de rojo y, sorprendido, la mostro a su capitán - ¡Pero si… es sangre!

***************************************************************

**Wenas a todos ^^.**

**Lamento el retraso, pero es que he estado un poco liada. Poco a poco vamos avanzando.**

**¿De quién será esa sangre? Jejejeje.**

**Dejad ****reviews con vuestros candidatos.**

**Saludos a todos ^^.**


	11. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Una imagen cruzo la mente de Robin: Ayame cogiendo la ropa y examinándola. Ella parecía saber que estaba pasando. Alzo la cabeza hacia el mástil y vio que la sangre caía desde lo alto a través del palo, pero no pudo ver de quien se trataba.

- Debemos encontrar a los demás – pidió – no sabemos quién nos ha atacado y quien está herido.

- ¡Volvamos con Ussop y los demás! – ordeno Luffy.

En aquel instante apareció una espada en la mano de una joven morena y rasgo como un relámpago el aire. Habría decapitado a Ayame si esta no hubiera estado en guardia, y no se hubiera agachado rápidamente. Ambas salían del camarote de Nami. Sanji ya estaba dispuesto a atacar y se lanzo con mortífera precisión hacia el enemigo, pero se freno en el último momento, ¿Cómo iba a dañar a una chica? Robin fue la que clavo un cuchillo de cintura en el enemigo, que se desplomo de golpe sin un lamento.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Pregunto Luffy cuando la atacante se rompió en mil pedazos.

Ayame corrió hacia la cocina ignorando a Luffy. Abrió de una patada la puerta y se precipito al interior, pero se detuvo al ver a los chicos inmovilizados por un grupo de chicas morenas como la anterior. Una de ellas dio un paso adelante, parecía evidente que era la jefa. Hizo una señal a los suyos, que acercaron un cuchillo muy afilado a las gargantas de Chooper, Brook y Ussop. Luffy y los otros dos estaban detrás de Ayame.

- Arrojar las armas o mando que los degollen – pidió Shura. La joven dejo caer los aros y otro tanto hizo Robin con el cuchillo – sois muy audaces. Me pregunto cómo os habéis dado cuenta de que pasaba. Así no puedo mataros en las sombras.

- Estando en el mástil – dijo Sanji – ha caído sangre desde lo alto.

- ¿Quién estaba allí? – pregunto Ayame volviéndose hacia ellos.

Brook intento liberarse pero sus guardianas le retorcieron con fuerza las manos detrás de la espalda, obligándose a doblar la rodilla.

- No tenia elección – dijo Shura impasible – ese loco no quería atender a razones y estaba a punto de fastidiarlo. Aun así, su vida no corre peligro.

- ¡Mierda! – aulló Luffy - ¡Maldita seas! ¡pagaras caro todo esto!

- No creo que sea buena idea atacarme. Shura mostro un espejo y a Nami encerrada en el – ella está en mi poder.

- ¡Nami! – exclamo Luffy dando un paso adelante, pero Robin lo detuvo – devuélvemela.

- Todo esto se puede solucionar de una manera rápida – respondió Shura – Si Ayame viene conmigo, os dejo con vida.

- Déjalos en paz – pidió Ayame - ¡ellos no tienen nada que ver! ¡Es un asunto entre tú y yo!

- No le escuches – pidió Luffy, después de dedicarle una mirada a Nami.

- ¿Prometes que todos estarán bien? – Ayame necesitaba que todos estuvieran a salvo antes de responder. Shura sonrió y la joven asintió.

- Pensé que nunca llegaría este momento – se volvió hacia las guardianas – lleváoslos.

Luffy y los demás siguieron a los clones hacia el centro del barco. Allí estaban ya Ace y Franky atados al mástil. Ace tenía las esposas con Kairoseki puestas y estaba muy debilitado. Obligaron a Ussop y a Sanji a que se las pusieran a los demás usuarios de Akuma no mi y los encadenaros a todos al mástil. Poco después, llevaron a Nami. Seguía envuelta en la sabana y estaba desmayada. Tenía las muñecas y los tobillos enrojecidos por las cuerdas. Ayame fue llevada a la habitación de Nami. Cuando estaba punto de traspasar el umbral, volvió la cabeza para mirar a Shura y dijo:

- ¿Dónde está Zoro?

- Esta por aquí – Shura respondió con una sonrisa burlona – aunque dentro de poco volverá a caer en mis manos. Quien sabes, ¿quizás también se enamore de mi? La verdad es que es un buen chico y gran amante.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – la joven no había comprendido ese último comentario.

Se pusieron frente al espejo y con un rápido movimiento, Ayame pudo ver una estancia oscura y a un hombre de pelo rizado y negro que parecía esperarla.

- Barbanegra – susurro retrocediendo.

- Mi habilidad de la Akuma no mi, te llevara hasta el – Ayame la miro con terror – me comí la Toshi no mi. Con ella puedo utilizar cualquier reflejo a mi antojo y moverme por los espejos con total libertad. El es mi capitán, solo cumplo ordenes.

- Hemos buscado por todas partes – la voz de un clon hizo que ambas se giraran – pero no lo hemos encontrado.

- ¡No es posible! – grito Shura – no habéis mirado bien. Maldita sea, ¡es un barco! Lo encontrareis si buscáis.

El clon salió de la estancia. Todos estaban ya atados, así que se dirigió al interior del barco a buscar. Bajo una escalera de caracol que llevaba a una amplia sala. Allí había varios cadáveres que habían opuesto resistencia. Examino a estancia, pero vio que no había nadie. Echo una última mirada al techo y luego se dirigió hacia la puerta. En ese mismo instante una figura con la camiseta manchada de sangre, salió de un armario donde estaba escondido y toco el suelo sin hacer el menor ruido. Alcanzo al clon antes de que saliera y le corto el cuello con la espada. Con el brazo acompaño al cuerpo hasta el suelo, como si dejara un niño en la cuna. Este se deshizo en mil pedazos. Zoro examino la habitación en busca de algo para taponar la herida. Se la había hecho cuando huía de Ayame, que lo había atacado en el mástil. Cogió un trozo de tela, se lo ato alrededor del abdomen y subió a cubierta con rapidez. Al llegar allí, trato de encontrar sentido a la escena que había ante él. ¿Cómo era posible que fueran tan torpes para dejarse coger? Escucho ruidos en la habitación de Nami, pero decidió liberar primero a los demás. Casi sin ser visto se deshizo de los que vigilaban y corto las cuerdas. Dejo que Sanji, Franky y Ussop liberaran a los demás, mientras el entraba en la habitación.

- Lamentaras no haber muerto con mi dulce tortura – dijo Shura transformándose en Ayame – podrías haber disfrutado mucho mas y haber muerto en sus brazos.

- ¡¿Qué significa…?! – Zoro se quedo blanco ante lo que estaba ocurriendo. Miro a una y a otra y lo comprendió – entonces aquella noche… ¿eras tú?

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué noche? – pregunto Ayame confusa. Desde fuera llegaban los sonidos de las peleas que se estaban desarrollando.

Luffy cogió a Nami antes de que el adversario la golpeara. Seguía sin recuperar la consciencia. La dejo protegida al lado de Chooper y dejo escapar un suspiro. Los adversarios estaban a escasa distancia y blandían armas. Uno de ellos dio un salto de improviso, pero antes de aterrizar fue devorado por las llamas.

- ¡Ace! – grito Luffy al ver a su hermano – gracias.

Ace volteo a ver a los demás. El circulo de adversarios comenzaba a estrecharse, sus golpes llovían por todos lados, inesperados e imprevisibles.

- Tened cuidado – grito Luffy – estad atentos.

Estaba gritando cuando uno de los clones, salto como impulsado por un resorte, reboto contra Sanji y dio una voltereta en el aire. Un compañero lo siguió.

- Cuidado – grito Franky en ese instante.

El proyectil de Ussop rasgo el aire y dio en plena frente del adversario, que cayó al suelo. El lanzamiento de Franky, en cambio, fue esquivado. La reacción no se hizo esperar. Los adversarios dieron una voltereta y se adentraron en la defensa de los chicos. Robin pudo librarse de unos cuantos y Ace y Sanji remataron a otros tantos.

- Podemos conseguirlo – dijo Luffy esquivando un golpe - ¡No aflojéis!

Ayame, desde su puesto de observación, se estremeció. Debía detener toda esta locura. Apretó los aros con fuerza, pero se contuvo. Shura había dejado dos centinelas a su lado, si cometía un error, lo lamentaría.

Zoro se coloco delante de Shura, quien acepto el desafío. Resonó un grito agudo y ella dejo caer su espada sobre Zoro, quien paro el golpe. Esquivaba, pues al ser una chica y tener la apariencia de Ayame, no se atrevía a golpear.

- Entrene contigo, ¿recuerdas? Conozco tus movimientos.

Zoro se batía como un león, chorreando sangre por todas partes. Se llevo una mano al costado, donde le dolía la herida recibida en el abdomen. Paraba e intentaba responder los golpes con sus tres espadas, pero era como combatir contra un monstruo con mil brazos y espadas. Vio que todos luchaban y que Ace intentaba llegar hasta ellos. Solo necesitaba ganar tiempo.

Zoro se tambaleaba sobre sus piernas ya sin fuerzas. La sangre fluía en abundancia por muchas heridas. Su cuerpo era una mancha roja de sangre. Shura dejo caer la espada agotada. Era un monstruo con una vitalidad asombrosa. Zoro jadeo. Se seco la sangre de los ojos y consiguió entrever al atacante. Esta se movía de izquierda a derecha y viceversa, intentando derrotarle con la mirada.

Ayame presentía como llegaría la muerte de su compañero. Iba a ser de un golpe tan rápido que parecía invisible. Llegaría por la izquierda y por la derecha y sintió que tenía que pararlo. Concentro toda su energía para moverse y se coloco delante de Zoro para protegerlo e impedir el golpe de Shura, pero esta de anticipo y golpeo el brazo izquierdo de Zoro que dejo caer su espada con un mugido de dolor. Al mismo tiempo, pudo detener el golpe de la derecha. Ayame se quedo rígida en una contracción dolorosa. Sus ojos quedaron durante un instante en blanco, su corazón dejo de latir.

Cuando estuvo en condiciones de ver, Zoro estaba en el suelo y Luffy y Ace se enfrentaban a Shura. Ace se volvió para buscar algo con la mirada y Ayame vio que comprobaba como estaba. Para no preocuparlo se incorporo. Sentía un dolor en el pecho, pero intento ser fuerte y se alejo con esfuerzo, apoyándose cerca del espejo.

Luffy había dejado al inconsciente Zoro a su lado y peleaba con mas clones. Ayame poso su mano sobre el corazón del espadachín, luego sobre la yugular y dejo caer la cabeza sobre el pecho de este con un gesto de desconsuelo. No había podido salvarlo. Se quedo unos instantes inmóvil, pero le respondió una voz apenas audible.

- Ayame…

- ¡Estas vivo…! – dijo pasándole una mano por la ensangrentada cara – Zoro, estás vivo…

Un estruendo la hizo mirar en otra dirección. Ace había recibido un fuerte golpe y había salido disparado de la estancia. Luffy estaba en el suelo y Shura iba hacia ella.

- He perdido la conexión con mi capitán y estoy muy débil para recuperarla, pero no importa. Te enviare lejos y cuando me recupere iré a por ti.

Entonces casi sin tiempo a reaccionar, la levanto y empujo al interior del espejo. Parecía una escena a cámara lenta. Ace corría hacia Shura y esta reía divertirá. Ayame estiro una mano para agarrarse a algo y no ser tragada por la oscuridad. No quería ver a Barbanegra. Alguien agarro su mano pero no podía ver quién era. Esa persona también debía estar siendo arrastrada, pues pudo escuchar a Ace pedirle que la protegiera. Después solo hubo silencio y oscuridad.


	12. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

El barco llego a puerto sin ningún incidente, pero la moral de la tripulación estaba por los suelos. Shura había conseguido escapar, a pesar de los esfuerzos. Luffy estaba grave. Ace había recibido una tremenda paluda y habían perdido a Zoro y a la joven. Todo aquello parecía increíble. ¿Cómo era posible que solo una persona pueda haber derrotado a toda la tripulación?

La gente al ver llegar el barco, se preguntaba cómo habían conseguido navegar hasta allí. El mástil estaba seriamente dañado, en la proa apenas era reconocible la cabeza del león. Las velas estaban ellas jirones y no podían distinguir si eran piratas o no. Ussop consiguió atracar el barco, aunque con algunas dificultades, pues tenía alguna costilla rota, que le impedía moverse con naturalidad. Sanji bajo del barco y hablo con algunos curiosos que se habían acercado. A los pocos minutos hizo una señal y del barco bajaron Franky y Chooper, quien llevaba a Ace a tierra. El joven tenía el pecho vendado. Estaba inconsciente y, aunque no era recomendable moverlo, estaría mejor en tierra. Harían lo mismo con Luffy, en cuanto fuera posible.

Nami observaba la distancia y se frotaba las muñecas. Shura había escapado a través del espejo, pero antes había echado agua sobre Ace, haciéndole imposible usar sus poderes y sobre Luffy, al cual había cortado en diferentes partes del cuerpo. Robin salió de la habitación que utilizaban con enfermería y se acerco a ella.

- ¿En qué piensas?

- Fui una idiota por dejarme atrapar. Todos están heridos y dos han desaparecido.

- No es culpa tuya, lo arreglaremos.

- Las heridas de Ace y Luffy…

- No hay que preocuparse – Brook salió de la cocina – son fuertes, estarán bien.

- Lo que me preocupa es que haremos ahora – Ussop soltó un quejido al sentarse en el suelo.

- Buscaremos a Zoro y…

- Será más fácil buscar a Shura – Brook se acerco a Ussop – aunque no sabemos quién la envió y tampoco a donde fue.

- Estamos en un callejón sin salida – suspiro Nami.

- Arreglemos el barco y dejemos descansar a los chicos – propuso Robin – después pensaremos que hacer. Estoy segura que esos dos se las apañaran.

Ayame miraba los pequeños amuletos de bronce que colgaban de una cuerdecilla tendida sobre la puerta de entrada. Tintineaban a cada ráfaga, liberando su sonido al viento.

Cuando Shura, la empujo al interior del espejo, al abrir los ojos, esperaba ver a Barbanegra frente a ella, pero no fue así. Cuando los abrió estaba en un cementerio y un malherido Zoro con ella. Escucho ruidos y se escondió. Dos hombres sentados en un carro tirado por unos mulos, se apearon y abrieron la cancela que delimitaba el cementerio, donde había una fosa recientemente abierta esperaba los cadáveres. Colgaron la linterna de una rama del árbol, luego les cogieron por los pies y los hombros y los arrastraron hasta el borde de la fosa amontonándolos uno sobre el otro. Si la joven conseguía llegar hasta el carro, quizás pudiera salvarlo. Observo como los hombres sacaban los últimos cuerpos y cuando iba a deshacerse de ellos. Se quedo unos instantes inmóvil, pensando la forma, pero una voz apenas audible le respondió.

- ¿Dónde estoy?

La joven giro la cabeza y vio que Zoro volvía los ojos para mirar a su alrededor. La joven le abrazo y durante un instante sintió que las lágrimas asomaban a sus ojos. Zoro por su parte se dejo impregnar por el calor de su cuerpo.

- No hay un instante que perder. Vamos, trata de levantarte, tenemos que irnos.

Lo ayudo a incorporarse y lo sostuvo casi a pulso durante los pocos pasos que le separaban del carro. Lo acomodo en el, hizo que se tumbara cuan largo era y lo oculto con un trapo ensangrentado con que habían cubierto los cadáveres.

En aquel momento llegaba el sepulturero encargado de enterrar a los muertos, al verlos, se agazapo tras un matojo muerto de miedo. Durante un instante, Ayame creyó advertir una presencia. Cogió la linterna que había en el carro y miro a su alrededor blandiendo una espada de Zoro, pero no vio nada. Cogió un sombrero de los carreteros, se hecho la capa sobre los hombros y arreo las mulas.

La carreta se puso en movimiento haciendo eses y chirriando y desapareció tragada por la oscuridad. El sepulturero, que finalmente fue capaz de moverse, fue corriendo a contar lo visto. Decía que una joven se había llevado un muerto. No le creyeron y dijeron que solo le robaron la carreta.

Ayame pasó por debajo de los amuletos y fue a sentarse frente un brasero de cobre que difundía en el interior una agradable calidez. Se sentó sobre sus talones y miro a la joven. La conocía desde hace tiempo. Sin saber muy bien cómo, a través de ese espejo había llegado a la isla de Baret. Se encontraba cerca de la isla donde solía fondear Shanks. Allí estaba su amiga Shiki, una caza recompensas. Se conocían desde niñas y se habían ayudado en muchas ocasiones. Tenía el pelo largo y blanco, debía rondar la edad de Ace y en ese momento llevaba un pantalón y un top. Acababa de volver de la aldea.

- ¿Sobrevivirá?

- He hecho lo que he podido – respondió.

- Ayúdame Shiki, no quiero que muera.

- Por lo que me has contando, no parece un combate fácil – respondió la joven. Parecía una sentencia de muerte – es difícil sobrevivir a estas heridas. Tiene varios huesos rotos. Aunque salga de esta quedara hecho una piltrafa, no un hombre.

- He visto como se batía con un coraje desesperado, como protegía a sus compañeros. Yo… yo he recibido parte de los golpes que iban destinados a él.

Se oyó un lamento. Ayame se levanto y se apresuro hacia el cuarto vecino, donde Zoro yacía sobre una estera extendida en el suelo. Se había despertado y su respirar era de dolor. Tenía un brazo y una pierna entablillados con varillas de bambú. Tenía el cuerpo cubierto de heridas, que Shiki había cosido con hilo. Sus labios estaban rotos y cubiertos de sangre. Los ojos hinchados y casi cerrados, el pómulo derecho hinchado… era un amasijo de carne dolorida.

- ¿Quién eres? – murmuro.

- Soy Ayame – la joven se acerco buscando sus ojos – soy Ayame.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – dijo en un soplo.

- A salvo – suspiro la joven rozándole el brazo.

A medida que pasaban los días, Shiki estaba más inquieta y preocupada. De vez en cuando bajaba a la aldea cercana para comprar provisiones y esperar un mensaje, o una señal, siempre al amparo de la oscuridad para que nadie la descubriera. Una noche llego a toda prisa, antes de lo acostumbrado.

- Tenemos que salir de aquí – dijo apenas entro en la casa – por el pueblo hay alguien que no hace más que preguntar por ti. Marchémonos ya, tengo un mal presentimiento.

Ayame se quedo algunos instantes en silencio.

- Ayúdame a llevarlo al carro. Arrastraremos la estera hasta la entrada y de allí al tablado. Serás tu quien guie el carro hasta la aldea. Yo iré delante para asegurarme de que el camino está despejado. Toma esto, es una vivre card que la tenia. Solo necesitamos un barco.

- Robare alguno, pero hagámoslo rápido – dijo Shiki – casa instante perdido podría ser fatal.

Ayame asintió y se acercaron juntas al herido. Entre las dos arrastraron por el suelo la estera en la que yacía Zoro, hasta el porche de la entrada. Ayame engancho el mulo y lo hizo retroceder hasta la entrada. Hicieron que la estela se deslizara sobre el entablado y envolvieron a Zoro en una manta de lana. Shiki monto en el carro y Ayame monto sobre el caballo que tenía su amiga. Lo espoleo y se adentro en el robledal que se extendía frente a la casa y que llegaba hasta el pueblo.

*********************************************

Shanks había salido a cubierta. La noche era tranquila, pero por algún motivo él no se sentía así. Le había dicho a Mihawk que él se encargaría de la joven, pero realmente no sabía por dónde empezar a buscar. Luffy podría estar en cualquier parte y nadie le garantizaba que ella siguiera con su grupo. Posiblemente Ace la había convencido para verse con Barbablanca, aunque Ayame era muy cabezota. Suspiro dándole un trago a la botella. Beckman salió a cubierta y se acerco.

- ¿Tampoco puedes dormir? – Shanks le ofreció un poco de ron – eres el que más unido está a ella.

- No es eso – mascullo el hombre – lleva una carga muy dura sobre sus hombros. ¿De verdad no podemos hacer nada?

- Recuerda que lo intentamos y casi acabamos con su vida – recordó Shanks – es uno de los motivos por lo que la dejamos en Baret.

- Seguro que sigue pensando que la abandonamos. Yo también lo pensaría. Dejarla en una isla con una herida mortal…

- Era lo mejor que podíamos hacer. La piratería no es un juego de niños. Además, el sello no funciono tan bien como pensamos, solo empeoro la situación. Aun así, antes de dejarla allí comprobamos que estaba bien.

- Creo que se unió a Barbablanca como venganza hacia ti – rio Beckman – sabe que no os lleváis muy bien.

- Si – suspiro el capitán – aunque cuando la encontremos se lo pienso explicar todo. Nunca quise mentirle. Me pregunto que pensara Luffy cuando le contemos todo.

*************************************

Ayame avanzo al paso, recelosa durante un rato. Cuando vio que el camino estaba libre, pasó como un fantasma por las calles de la aldea, que estaban bañadas por la luz de la luna. A los pocos segundos llego la carreta y se adentraron en el pequeño muelle. La vivre card se movía lentamente en la mano, así que se apresuraron a montar a Zoro en un pequeño barco.

Cuando iba a liberar al caballo, vio una sombra al fondo de la calle. No podía escapar. A pesar de la advertencia de Shiki, salto sobre el caballo y tirando de las riendas hacia un lado, se lanzo en dirección contraria, sin reconocer los lugares ni saber a donde la conducía el galope del animal.

De nuevo una sombra inmóvil debajo del arco de una muralla cerraba el paso hacia el exterior de la ciudad. La joven volvió hacia tras y hacia los lados, convencía de una emboscada. Sin embargo, las calles estaban vacías. Le estaban lanzando un desafío y estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo. Tiro de las riendas del caballo y salto a tierra con los aros en la mano.

También el jinete salto a tierra y desenvaino su acero. Vestía de negro y llevaba la cabeza cubierta. No sabía quién era, pero le sacaba tres cabezas.

Paso a paso se acercaron,. Se detuvieron a la distancia en que un golpe de espada, podría traspasar a uno o a otro. Los cuerpos se movían en una danza que tensaba los miembros en busca de un equilibrio perfecto. Luego, las hojas chocaron con un destello plateado, con un nítido sonido de golpes limpios, cada vez más rápidos, cada vez mas acelerados. El filo letal de las armas rozaba las carnes, resbalaba sobre el acero enemigo, se dirigía hacia los ojos, la frente, el corazón, desviado solo por el otro acero.

De pronto ambos se detuvieron, con las armas extendidas para preparar un nuevo y meditado ataque.

La joven sintió la fuerza del otro intacta y la suya mermada por la carrera, las emociones, la fuga y el miedo a un enemigo cada vez más fuerte.

Debía vencer ese sentimiento que la debilitaba. Se lanzo hacia delante con un grito. Salto y dando una voltereta en el aire, intento dar un golpe limpio entre las costillas, alcanzar desde arriba el corazón.

Supo que su adversario adivino su movimiento, pues esquivo el golpe haciendo una pirueta sobre la punta de sus pies y desplazándose como una peonza que corre por el suelo. Los aros se clavaron en el terreno y la joven cayó de rodillas junto a ellos. Intento incorporarse pero la espada en su cuello lo impidió. El adversario podría haber acabado con ella de un solo golpe, pero se detuvo. Estaba jugando con ella.

- Aya-chan – dijo descubriéndose el rostro.

- Barbanegra… - respondió la muchacha - ¿Qué esperas? ¿No es lo que querías? ¡Mátame de una vez!

- ¿Por qué tanta prisa en morir? – sonrió el capitán – me eres más útil viva.

- Quieres acabar con Barbablanca.

- ¡Ah sí! – se movió en círculos a su alrededor. El te ha hecho desgraciada y para mi es una molestia. Su reinado pronto llegara a su fin. Ace debería abandonarlo.

- Tu quieres utilizarme también – Ayame desclavo los aros, pero conocía el poder del adversario. Si daba un paso en falso, no lo contaría. Barbanegra bajo la espada y la joven lo imito.

- Eres una chica lista.

- Dime, ¿Cómo he llegado aquí? Shura debe saberlo.

- Parece que Ace tuvo algo que ver – respondió – debido al combate, la mente de Shura se desconcentro y se creó un agujero. Tu mente ocupo su lugar y te llevo al sitio donde más protegida te sentías. Ha sido difícil localizarte. Ven conmigo. Pon tu poder a mi servicio y yo te ofrezco protección e inmunidad.

- ¿Y si me niego?

- Piensa en mí último acto de compasión por ti – dijo Barbanegra acercándose a ella y entregándole algo – si no me sigues, elegirás un camino que te llevara al abismo. Ya debes de haberlo visto. Ven conmigo y nada malo te pasara a ti o tus amigos. Te doy mi palabra.

- Yo…

Una cortina de humo interrumpió la conversación. Cuando Barbanegra dejo de toser y se despejo el humo, la calle estaba vacía y no había ni rastro de Ayame. Barbanegra se echo a reír. Shura apareció a los pocos segundos un poco magullada.

- La encontrare. Esta vez no escapara.

- No hace falta, ella vendrá a mi – rio divertido – volvamos.

******************************************

**Wenas a todos!!!**

**Llevaba tiempo sin escribir, pero es que el verano me deja ko y me quita las ganas de todo jajajaja.**

**Bueno, aquí os dejo un capitulillo con un poquito de acción. Poco a poco iré desmantelando algunos secretillos. por cierto, pobre Zoro, me da un poquillo de pena. Lo uso un poco de saco de boxeo jajajaja.**

**Me gustaría que me dejarais alguna ****Reviews para comprobar si os ha gustado.**

**En fin, prometo actualizar pronto. Besitos a todos ^^ .**


	13. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

Ace se levanto dolorido. Días después de lo ocurrido se había despertado en tierra, con Luffy a su lado y sin rastro de Shura. Recordaba que había sido lanzado contra una pared del camarote y que Luffy peleaba con varios clones. Parecían tener la ventaja hasta que vio que Shura empujaba a Ayame y esta desaparecía por el espejo, seguida de un malherido Zoro. Debido a que estaba distraído no vio como le atacaban por la espalda. Le habían echado algo. Al principio no lograba entender que habían hecho, pero cuando se incorporo se sintió mareado. Esquivo varios ataques pero fue rápidamente derribado y golpeado. Antes de perder el conocimiento, vio a Luffy que también estaba en el suelo. ¿Qué era ese líquido?

Con trabajo se acerco a la ventana y descorrió las cortinas. El cielo estaba claro y varios niños jugaban alrededor de la casa. No sabía si se sentía peor por haberla perdido o por ser vencido. Además, antes de que todo comenzara le había dicho que se marchaba, pero no había podido darle las razones ni aclarar varias cosas.

Escucho la puerta y se giro. Chooper entraba acompañado de Sanji. El pequeño reno llevaba vendas, mientras que el cocinero portaba una bandeja con dos platos. Luffy se incorporo al olor de la comida y Chooper sonrió ante la capacidad de recuperación de los hermanos.

- Espera – el reno sujeto a su capitán antes de que se lanzara a por la comida – deja que te cambie las vendas.

- No, quiero comer ahora.

- Entonces Ace primero – Chooper lo miro y espero a que este se sentara. El médico comenzó con su trabajo – ¿como estas?

- Bien – respondió el joven – pronto me marchare.

- ¿Irte? – pregunto Sanji encendiendo un cigarrillo – cuando fuimos a ayudaros, estabais cubiertos de algo que os deja tan débiles como el kairouseki y Shura no estaba. Sería muy peligroso separarnos más de lo que estamos.

- Cierto, pero es necesario que lo haga, mas ahora que no está Aya aquí.

- No sé qué os traéis entre manos – respondió el cocinero – pero no podrás enfrentarlo solo. Deberías haberte dado cuenta.

- No te doy permiso para irte – grito Luffy desde su cama con un trozo de carne en la boca.

- No recuerdo haberte reconocido como mi capitán.

- No te doy el alta – intervino Chooper que había dejado de vendarlo para mirarle.

- Creo que entonces tendré que obedecer – rio Ace – solo espero que mientras descansamos ella esté bien.

- Esta con Zoro – intervino Sanji recogiendo el plato de la bandeja y dándoselo a Ace – con ese marimo no le pasara nada.

Al romper el día, Ayame soltó los remos y se tumbo para descansar. Pudo observar a la persona que estaba justo delante de ella. Hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía, pero Shiki apenas había cambiado. La conoció cuando la habían abandonado en Baret. Fue acogida por un marine de la isla, quien la cuido y donde el padrastro de Shiki tenía el mando. Se hicieron muy amigas, a pesar de ella ser pirata y de que Shiki se había convertido en una caza recompensas.

Fue ella quien lanzo la bomba de humo y ayudo a escapar a Ayame de Barbanegra, cuando volvió a la barca todo estaba listo para irse e incluso había una gaviota que Shiki libero poco después de salir del pequeño muelle.

El paisaje era precioso. Estaban atravesando la superficie de un lago del que emergían pequeñas islas. Una fina niebla se alzaba en aquel momento, envolviendo las formas y dándole protección. La embarcación se deslizaba silenciosamente. Shiki seguía la corriente con el movimiento de los remos y Ayame miraba de vez en cuando a Zoro, que yacía con fiebre al fondo de la embarcación. A veces, empapaba un pañuelo en el agua y le mojaba la frente. Zoro abría los ojos en alguna ocasión y pedía agua, pero volvía a caer dormido.

Navegaron durante tres días, atravesando el lago y un rio. De vez en cuando se cruzaban barcas y en otros puntos, el rio estaba desierto. Ayame comento que era extraño, pero Shiki simplemente la ignoro. La tarde del cuarto día se detuvieron en una playa. Un poco más adelante estaba el mar y en esa barca no podían atravesarlo. Zoro abrió los ojos y las observo. Ambas estaban muy calladas.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto.

- Nada – respondió Shiki – hay que esperar.

Esperaron hasta que la luna estuvo alta en el cielo. Entonces, Shiki se incorporo. En ese instante se oyó un chapoteo y cuatro espectros salieron del agua. Ayame miro incrédula pero cuando vio de quien se trataba, la sonrisa se borro de sus labios y miro a Shiki con pesar. Nadie hablo.

Zoro escucho unos ruidos y noto que la embarcación se movía. Parecía ser llevaba por unas cuerdas. Todo estaba en silencio y se preguntaba qué pasaba. De pronto la barca se detuvo, giro de lado y pudo ver un barco más grande. Ayame y los demás subieron al barco, mientras un grupo lo acomodaba en una improvisada camilla y lo subieron las barco. La escena estaba iluminada por unas lámparas encendidas en las que apareció un hombre pelirrojo y tres cicatrices en el ojo izquierdo.

- Shanks – dijo Ayame cuando lo vio y lo miro desafiante.

- Durante muchos años he esperado verte. Pensé que te arrojarías en mis brazos… pero… lo entiendo. Te sientes traicionada, pero no cierres tu corazón y tomate tu tiempo para comprender. Te darás cuenta que en ese momento fue la decisión acertada.

- ¿Abandonarme moribunda en una isla? Si, muy acertado – Ayame se giro para mirar a su amiga - ¿Por qué Shiki?

- Sabía que fondeaba cerca, por eso envié esa gaviota. Quizás estuvieran por aquí y ellos pueden ayudarnos. Hemos tenido suerte.

- ¿Quién es? – Zoro trato de incorporarse sobre el codo, pero volvió a caer sobre la espalda con una mueca de dolor.

Shanks no respondió. Dio orden de que lo trasladaran para que cuidaran de él. Mientras lo llevaban vio el chasco de sangre que había en cubierta y luego la mirada con la que Ayame se seguía hasta que Zoro desapareció en la oscuridad. Shanks la invito a seguirle y la joven acepto mientras Shiki se unía a un grupo que parecía jugar a las cartas.

Ayame llego al lugar donde habían llevado a Zoro y entro. Un grupo de piratas estaba reunido en torno a él. Uno calentaba agua. Otro diluía una sustancia de color oscuro dentro de un cuenco, otro preparaba vendas e instrumentos quirúrgicos…

Retiraron la manta que envolvía a Zoro y que en muchas partes se había pegado al cuerpo por la sangre coagulada. Algunas heridas comenzaron a sangrar. En el rostro de Ayame apareció una mirada de consternación al ver el cuerpo martirizado de su amigo. Dirigió una mirada interrogativa a los piratas.

- Quien le ha cosido las heridas, ha aumentado las posibilidades de que pueda salvarse – dijo uno de ellos – pero debe afrontar pruebas aun más duras. Esta misma noche, en unas condiciones de debilidad extrema. Si esperamos mas, lo condenaríamos a una muerte segura.

- Proceded entonces – ordeno Shanks.

Uno de los piratas se acerco a un armario y saco un estuche de plata, lo abrió y saco unas finas agujas. Zoro las vio y contrajo la mandíbula preparándose para soportar más dolor.

- Procedamos – dijo uno de ellos – lo primero es aislar el centro del dolor.

Cogió las agujas y comenzó a clavarlas en diferentes puntos de aquel cuerpo malherido. Las insertaba con gestos precisos y seguros. Pronto un bosque de agujas trazaban misteriosos recorridos. En cierto momento, acercaron una lámpara al pie de Zoro, que no reacciono en absoluto. El pirata asintió y cogió un cuenco de las manos de otro pirata, y lo acerco a los labios del paciente. Zoro miro a Ayame.

- Bébetelo – dijo Shanks – es muy amargo, pero te ayudara a sumirte en un sopor inconsciente. No sentirás dolor.

Zoro bebió lentamente la infusión más amarga que un veneno y se abandono sobre la estera. Durante unos instantes vio los rostros de aquellos hombres inclinados sobre él y luego nada.

Beckman se acerco a Ayame con paso ligero y se detuvo a cierta distancia. Estaba en la proa inmóvil. No se había movido de allí desde que salió de la habitación. La observo varias veces, pero no habría sabido decir si dormía o estaba en vela.

- ¿Estas despierta? – pregunto con cautela. Un ligero movimiento de cabeza de la joven, confirmo que le escuchaba – me gustaría hablar contigo. Íbamos en tu busca y me alegra haberte encontrado tan pronto.

- No tengo nada que decir – la joven no se giro para mirarlo - ¿has hablado con Shiki y te ha contado como la encontré? Estaba mejor que cuando me abandonasteis.

- No lo veas así – suspiro Beckman – no quiero empezar una pelea.

- Entonces, ¿Cómo llamas a dejarme en una isla a merced del destino? – Ayame se giro para irse, pero Shanks apareció tras Beckman.

- Solo quiere que lo escuches – respondió el capitán.

- Me abandonasteis, pensé que nunca abandonabas a un miembro de tu tripulación. Gracias a Shiki pude reponerme y en cuanto estuve recuperada…

- Olvidas que nunca te uniste a mi tripulación – dijo Shanks – no acepto niños. Aun así, te dejamos venir con nosotros y te protegimos tras el incidente.

- ¿También querías usarme? Cuando Barbablanca me dejo unirme a su tripulación lo sospechaba pero…

- Te equivocas – intervino Beckman – nosotros…

- Es cierto que estuve tentado a hacerlo, sería estúpido por mi parte negarlo – interrumpió Shanks – cuando diste las primeras muestras de tu poder había muchos piratas y marines en la reunión. Aun así, arriesgue a mi tripulación y te saque de allí e intente bloquear ese poder, pero no pude hacerlo.

- Bonito discurso, pero…

- El camino es largo, las amenazas numerosas y los amigos muy pocos.

- ¿Te vas a volver mi enemigo?

- ¿Enemigos? – Beckman miro fijamente a su capitán tratando de descifrar la expresión impenetrable de su mirada. Ayame se limito a mantener la mirada y se marcho.

- Que testaruda es – susurro Shanks.

Shiki la vio alejarse de los hombres y subir al mástil. Decidió no seguirla, pues posiblemente la joven quería estar sola. Aun le dolían las acciones del pasado y no había podido perdonarlos. Se levanto y entro en la habitación donde reposaba Zoro para comprobar cómo iban las heridas. Cuando estuviera más calmada hablaría con ella.

Dejo que el viento le despejara las ideas y levanto la cabeza, que había mantenido agachada hasta ese momento, y mostro sus lágrimas. Caían por sus mejillas hasta los labios y podía sentir su sabor. Esos piratas eran lo más parecido a una familia que tenia y quería perdonarlos, pero algo dentro de ella se lo impedía. Se enjuago las lágrimas y saco el papel que le había dado Barbanegra en su encuentro. Parecía una vivre card, pero no se movía. En el papel solo ponía unas coordenadas de navegación. Odiaba a Barbanegra más que a nadie en el mundo. El había acabado con Sacchi y tampoco podía perdonárselo, pero quizás si iba a su lado, podría acabar con todo.

- ¿Estas pensando en entregarte? – Shiki se sentó a su lado – el espadachín está bien, acabo de comprobarlo. Sin duda es una opción. Imagínate la de ventaja que tendría Barbanegra si lo haces.

- Ahora no quiero pensar en ello – dijo la joven guardando el papel – mi única preocupación es volver lo antes posible.

- ¿Con los compañeros del espadachín?

- Debo llevarlo de vuelta. Además, tengo que hablar con Ace antes de que se vaya.

- Yo te ayudare, si quieres – dijo Shiki. Luego le deseo buenas noches y se fue a acostar – puedes vigilarlo tu esta noche.

Zoro entro en un estado mental que no había experimentado nunca. Una dimensión suspendida, vaga, parecida al sueño pero más profunda, a ratos consciente, a ratos fuera de la realidad. Pensó que estaba muerto y que aquella tenue luz que percibía era el mas allá.

Los primeros en aparecer fueron sus compañeros, que creía que habían caído en el encarnizado combate. Venían a su encuentro con el rostro ensangrentado y desfigurado por los golpes. Luego se desvanecían como niebla en el viento sin decir nada y sin responder a sus llamadas. Luego, la sombra de Kuina, un fantasma delicado. Una niña que le miraba al pasar y le sonreía con la calidez de una amiga. Parecía que quisiera decirle algo. Su boca se movía, pero no salía de ella sonido alguno. El gritaba su nombre en vano, pues ella se desvanecía.

En ese estado el tiempo no tenía ya ningún sentido. No había luz ni sombra, ni día ni noche. La única sensación que le recordaba la existencia era cierto perfume, ligero, casi constante. A veces parecía desvanecerse, pero luego volvía. Como no era capaz de asociarlo a ninguna imagen, acabo pensando que era el perfume del más allá. Experimento sensación que le recordaban la vida y supo a que le recordaba el perfume, pero un hecho singular, que no habría sabido situar en ningún momento lo desconcertó: una caricia.

Pensó que era uno de los ciclos de su existencia incorpórea, ¿Qué más podía ser? Y sin embargo, nunca había tenido una sensación tan súbita, repentina y concreta.

No veía colores ni contornos, pero en un intento continuo pudo abrir los ojos. Vio unos ojos negros y brillantes, y olio el perfume, ahora ligado a una mirada, a un cuerpo, a una expresión.

- Eres tú.

- Has vuelto –sonrió Ayame.

- Y… estoy vivo.

- Lo estas, pero…

- ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado así?

- Muchos días y muchas noches.

- ¿Y tú has estado aquí todo el tiempo conmigo?

- No hables, no tienes fuerzas.

Le trajo una bebida de extraño sabor, ligeramente amarga, después de una comida casi liquida. Las fuerzas volvieron día tras día y con ellas el dolor en los brazos, en las piernas y en el pecho.

- Sentirás dolor – le había dicho la joven.

- El dolor… al menos significa vida, la cual te debo.

- A los médicos.

- ¿Qué me han hecho? ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada?

- Han impedido que el dolor alcanzara tu mente mientras te curaban. Han abierto la carne y recompuesto los huesos, es en ellos donde notabas el dolor.

- Entiendo. ¿Cuándo podre levantarme?

- Pronto, pero ahora debes descansar. Cuando Shiki y tú os encontréis con Luffy estarás recuperado.

- ¿Y qué pasa contigo?

- Tengo asuntos que resolver. Últimamente tengo un sueño. Estoy en un prado. Los cuerpos de mis amigos yacen a mí alrededor sin vida y tengo enfrente a mi enemigo que se dispone a dar el golpe mortal. Pero cuando su mano rasga el aire, tú te interpones entre él y yo y recibes el golpe en mi lugar…

- Los sueños son solo sueños – susurro Zoro a punto de caer dormido.

- Ace dijo algo parecido – sonrió la joven – descansa, pronto estarás mejor.


End file.
